Yamcha and Vegeta
by Letta
Summary: Vegeta seems to have his eye on someone, and that's all I'm saying. I can't fluff it up anymore. Read it, it'll be a good ride. COMPLETE!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ.  
  
By: SSLetta  
  
Pairings: Yamcha X Vegeta  
  
Notes: This is my first yaoi (I always just read it before), so there shouldn't be anything too graphic. 'Denotes thought.'  
  
Rating: R, for the friendly men situation, if you catch my drift. A certain friend of mine wouldn't *couchLordesscough*  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Y&V  
  
Yamcha and Bulma had been broken up for three weeks now, but he still came around to check up on her. He didn't trust the leering gaze of the saiyan prince, or the man himself, and that's the main reason why he came everyday. He didn't think that he could actually do anything to hurt the man if it came right down to it, but if he could at least provide some kind of distraction, that was all that counted.  
  
Bulma and him had mutually agreed to call it quits, both realizing it had lost its zest and was going nowhere, so they decided to see other people. They had remained friends, probably because of the nature in which they had broken up. They didn't drag it out, and they didn't fight about it. They simply recognized that they had grown apart as a couple, so they sat down and talked it over, ending up as just friends. No one got hurt, and everyone walked away fairly satisfied.  
  
"Bulma? Hey Bulma, you here?" Yamcha called out, but didn't get an answer. He stepped completely inside, instead of just poking his head in, and slid the glass door shut behind him. The hallway was brightly lit from the midday sun pouring in from the skylight above, and Yamcha knew he'd have to be careful in case the resident saiyan decided to actually take a break from training and eat lunch. He continued to search for Bulma as he made his way to her lab, figuring that's where she probably was. He doubted she would get up and stretch from her latest project, but on the off chance that she did, he peered into the open doors as he passed them. Then he peered into a room with plants lined up at the windows and an older, blonde woman watering them. She turned around when she heard Yamcha, and smiled brightly. Mrs. Briefs was one of the nicest people that Yamcha knew.  
  
"She's in her lab, Yamcha," the blonde woman said sweetly, her blue eyes squinted as she smiled up at him.  
  
"Thanks Mrs. Briefs."  
  
"No problem, dear. Do you want something to eat? I can just whip something up right now."  
  
"No, I had a late breakfast, but thanks anyway."  
  
"Well you just let me know if you get hungry." Yamcha smiled and nodded to her, and went straight to Bulma's lab. When he got to the steel door, he pushed one of two buttons that were nearly level with his chin. It sounded a buzzer inside the lab, so that whoever was working in there would know that someone was waiting outside.  
  
"This is Bulma," a voice shot out of a speaker above his head. He pressed the other button next to the first that he had pushed and spoke into the door.  
  
"Hey Bulma, it's me." A tiny microphone picked up his voice and relayed it to the com system beyond the steel barrier.  
  
"I'm sorry, I don't think I know a Mr. Me. Could I get another name with that?"  
  
"Am I speaking to the genius Bulma or the moron Bulma?"  
  
"If you're going to start name-calling, you can just leave," she said as she pushed on a remote to unlock the door. It swung open mechanically, and Yamcha walked inside the rather spacious lab. He looked at the blue- haired beauty that was bent over something that Yamcha didn't recognize. She had goggles pulled over her eyes and sparks periodically flew from the touch of her machines to the metal beneath.  
  
"Busy?"  
  
"That's kind of a stupid question." She didn't even look up as she said it. She pressed her tools to her project a few more times, then pushed it away to admire.  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"It's sort of like the brain of this new matter ray I'm building. If I do it right, I should be able to manipulate certain particles of matter and change them into something else. Like turning an apple into an orange." She explained this as she showed it to him, as if that would help him understand it any better.  
  
"Why not just go out and buy an orange instead of an apple. I think it'd probably be easier."  
  
"Tell me that when I buy a Volvo and turn it into a Porsche."  
  
"Right. So how are things going?"  
  
"Fine, until I was interrupted."  
  
"Sorry! I guess I'll just leave," he pretended to pout.  
  
"Go ahead, it just means that I'm that much closer to my new Porsche."  
  
"Were we going to have lunch today, or not?"  
  
"Sure, but can it wait an hour or two?"  
  
"Yeah." By this time, Yamcha knew how pointless it was to tear the woman away from the middle of something. She could never focus on anything else for long, her attention always wavering back to whatever she was working on. Yamcha said a quick goodbye and left the laboratory in mock dejection. He wasn't that let down, because he did have a late breakfast and wasn't very hungry, but they had agreed to lunch about a week ago, so he wasn't going to use that as an excuse.  
  
He ventured out into the hallway once again, and about five feet after he passed the kitchen, he suddenly found himself plastered against the wall and staring into a pair of intense onyx eyes. Yamcha felt his heart beat against his ribcage as the saiyan prince scowled at him. The other man said nothing; he just stared at Yamcha with a look he couldn't quite place. Yamcha became vaguely aware that he was under intense scrutiny and squirmed under the gaze of the prince. Vegeta grabbed his shoulders, pinning him against the wall, and hindering his movements. Then, as if it had a mind of its own, one of Vegeta's hands drifted slowly up Yamcha's neck, and white finger extended to brush along his jaw line. Suddenly, like he was snapped back to reality, the prince snatched his hand back, and emitted a low growl. The next instant, Yamcha was staring into thin air, the saiyan moving too fast for him to even see when he left.  
  
"Weird." Yamcha said to himself when his brain finally started working again and he registered what had just happened. He walked out of Capsule Corp. slowly, thinking about the saiyan prince and trying to figure out why he was pinned up against the wall like that, and that unnerving look in the man's eyes. The question sort of nagged at him the whole time he was flying home, not even bothering to take his car, thinking that he could just get it after lunch with Bulma.  
  
When he landed on the balcony of his apartment, he had cleared the questions from his mind, deciding to forget them, and what happened. For the next two hours, he flipped through the channels on his television, not stopping for long on any one show. He had never cared for daytime television, but sometimes he amused himself by stopping on one show, letting the character say a line, and flipping to another quickly. It wasn't the best use of time, and he knew he could be training for the androids, but between Jack being pregnant with his brother's baby and Melanie being blackmailed by a four-legged naked man, he figured that this was good enough. When the two hours had finally passed, he pushed himself up from his couch, and headed back out via the window.  
  
Landing on the lawn of Capsule Corp., Yamcha could feel the prince training back in the gravity room, actually, he had felt it for quite some time. It wasn't hard to miss. He shoved his hands in his pockets and walked towards the huge building before him, absently wondering how training in increased gravity would be. It would definitely help to build up his power faster than it had been. Maybe, in her free time, Bulma could build him one as well; it would probably motivate him to train more and harder if she went through all the hard work to build it. He would help wherever he could, and it would give him something to do.  
  
Again, he entered through the sliding glass doors and went down through the hallway, but instead of heading to the lab, he went towards the living room, where he saw Bulma getting ready, a purse hanging by a strap secured in her teeth, and slipping on some shoes and struggling with a jacket at the same time. She was having trouble, because she got her left arm caught and couldn't shove it through the sleeve, and she nearly fell over trying to get the shoes on. She never bothered to undo the laces, but she had apparently, recently tied one, and it was now too tight for her to just wiggle into. Yamcha tried as hard as he could to stifle his laughter, but to no avail, and when Bulma shot her head up to glare at him, her struggle with the shoe made her foot slide the wrong way, and she fell. This caused Yamcha to break out into loud, uncontrolled laughter, and Bulma to glare and turn beat red at the same time.  
  
"Why can't you do each thing separately?"  
  
"I'm in a hurry, I have a lunch date with a friend. However, since I don't see any of my friends at the moment, I guess I have a little more time," she said through gritted teeth. Yamcha still had to hold back his laughter as he walked over to help her up, extending an open palm to her. She gripped it tightly, and Yamcha hauled her up with ease, making sure she was okay. This time, she leaned on him as she finished her little ritual, relying on him to catch her if she started to fall. When she was finished, she smoothed her t-shirt sporting her name, and her designer jeans, clutched her purse protectively under her arm, and made sure her jacket wasn't crumpled.  
  
"My car or yours?" she asked.  
  
"It doesn't matter to me."  
  
"Al right, mine. Let me go grab my keys." She ran off to her lab to grab them. A few seconds later, a powerful ki slammed Yamcha's senses. He whipped around to see the saiyan prince standing in the doorway, arms folded across his chest. The man stared at him from across the room, a typical scowl adorning his face that suddenly turned into a smirk. This made Yamcha a little unnerved, but he stalked towards Vegeta regardless, with curiosity ebbing at his mind. Why wouldn't he be training? When Yamcha reached him, they stood about four feet apart, neither man making a move, silently staring at each other. Just as Vegeta parted his lips to speak, Bulma rushed in, keys in hand.  
  
"Oh, hi Vegeta," she said as she walked past, grabbing Yamcha's arm and dragging him with her, "C'mon Yamcha, I'm hungry!" Yamcha nodded, shot Vegeta one last look and left through the door. Part of him didn't want to go, but the other part wanted to get away from the psychotic man and fill his stomach. He was hungry, too. 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ.  
  
By: SSLetta  
  
Pairings: Yamcha X Vegeta  
  
Notes: This has some intimacy between Vegeta and Yamcha, but so far, it's not very graphic. If you have any suggestions, I welcome them. 'Denotes thought.'  
  
Rating: R, for the friendly men situation, if you catch my drift. A certain friend of mine wouldn't *couchLordesscough*  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Yamcha &Vegeta  
  
Later that night, at home, Yamcha looked at the night sky, the nearly full moon hung lazily against the black screen, while constellations played around it. He had asked Bulma about a gravity machine, and she had told him it wouldn't be a problem, but that he should probably keep it at Capsule Corp. because they had the yard for it. Yamcha agreed to that, after all, it's not like flying over there every day would kill him, he was supposed to be training for some killer androids and flying a little distance wasn't a problem.  
  
Sometimes, what they had learned from the purple haired boy worried him, but then when he thought about the head start they had, he relaxed. He couldn't help wondering what they looked like late at night when he was trying to fall asleep. He also kind of wondered why they had all ignored Bulma's suggestion to just find Gero and take care of him when they had the chance, and just prevent the androids from ever even coming.  
  
Krillin had gone along with her at first, but it was apparent that the short man didn't want to get on the bad side of a particular saiyan prince and a certain namek. He breathed out heavily at the thought of the saiyan, wondering what had ever happened to him to make him that cold and messed up. Looking at Goku, it was easy to see that saiyans lived for fighting, but Vegeta had some issues; where Goku strived to be the best he could be, Vegeta wanted to be the best of all. There was nothing wrong with that in itself, it was just the measures the man went to in order to achieve it. He figured that Frieza had a lot more to do with it than just saiyan culture and social pressures. That was probably why the man locked himself inside his gravity room all day long, pushing himself farther than any masochist would.  
  
Bulma had told him that she could start on his gravity machine right away in the morning, because all she had to do with whatever it had been that she was working on was to put the brain inside the body. Although, she had explained, it would be a few upgrades before her Porsche came along. He had explained to her that he didn't see why one had to make such a machine when one was rich enough to just buy the entire company and have as many Porsches as one pleased, but it was dismissed.  
  
Yamcha pulled himself out of his thoughts and away from the window ledge, trudging his tired feet to his bedroom. As soon as he hit his bed mat, he fell asleep amongst the slew of blankets and pillows. He didn't remember his dreams from that night, but he knew that he woke up very refreshed and as soon as he was done with his shower and got dressed, he headed straight for Capsule Corp. When he landed on the plush, green grass, he saw Bulma already waiting for him.  
  
"I figure that with your help, we should be done in two days. Since we've had so much practice fixing Vegeta's every time he breaks it, this'll be like child's play. I already have the basic components put together; all we really have to do is construct it and then I can work on the finer details. I want to upgrade it a bit from Vegeta's." Yamcha nodded, and as the rest of the day progressed, his gravity machine grew and grew. By the end of the day, it was up, and all Bulma had to do was put in the main system, and a few extra quirks, which would take her most of the next day to do.  
  
The next morning he came back to find Bulma inside, connecting wires and adding features. She greeted him with a smile, and tried explaining to him what everything was. Tried. He sat and watched her for most of the day, keeping a steady stream of conversation flowing between the two, not wanting her to get too bored. As evening rolled around, she had finished and showed him how everything worked and how to run the thing. He told her that he'd probably be testing it out for a while, she replied by telling him that was fine with her, but she was going to bed.  
  
"Goodnight Bulma, see ya tomorrow!"  
  
"You too," she said as she stepped onto the ramp, tilting her head upwards to yawn. "Whoa, hey, cool. It's a full moon tonight. I'm glad we don't have to deal with anymore tailed saiyans." He laughed as she left towards the compound, ready to hit the sack.  
  
Yamcha punched in the buttons Bulma had told him, and the machine roared to life. He decided to start out at ten g's, not wanting to do anything too strenuous before bed. It was early yet, despite the fast darkening sky, only about seven thirty. He could understand why Bulma had wanted to go to bed, she had stayed up far later than he had the night before, and got up far earlier than he had this morning, and Yamcha had rose early and went to bed late on his own account.  
  
He started out with a set of pushups, and advanced to harder techniques as the night wore on. Bulma had been thoughtful enough to install a radio with surround sound as one of the features, and he was thankful for it. He always thought he worked better with songs blaring in the background, even if that wasn't the case, it helped to keep away any boredom that could arise. One of the reasons why he liked Bulma was because he wasn't all for the silence. Sometimes, though, peace and quiet were definitely welcome. At around nine, he heard some knocking on the door of his machine. He sighed, figuring it was Bulma or her mother asking if he was hungry. He shut off the gravity simulator and pressed a few buttons on a panel next to the door.  
  
As the door lowered to the ground to become a ramp, Yamcha got his shock for the day. Instead of Bulma or her mother, Vegeta was standing there, his arms folded over his chest, but instead of a scowl, he wore a smirk. Without a word, the saiyan prince ascended the ramp, entering the room, and as soon as he had done so, pressed in the sequence for the ramp to once again become a part of the wall. He turned around to face Yamcha, a strange gleam in his eyes, as he looked the man over. Yamcha felt goose bumps suddenly rise on the back of his neck, while a few shivers ran up and down his spine. For a minute, the two of them just stared at each other, standing no more than five feet apart. It seemed like an unbearably long time before anyone spoke.  
  
"What do you want, Vegeta?" Yamcha asked, scorn lacing his voice. The saiyan prince didn't answer him, instead, walking towards the other man until their faces were mere inches apart.  
  
"You," Vegeta said as he wrapped an arm around the shocked man's neck, drawing him closer until their lips were pressed against each other's, leaving Yamcha to let out as much of a startled gasp as he could. When Vegeta finally let him go, Yamcha backed away, keeping his arms in front of him, gaping as he tried to think of something, anything to say. Vegeta advanced towards him again, grabbing his arm when he scrambled to get away.  
  
"Why?" Yamcha asked, as he turned a pale face to the prince before him.  
  
"You were in the right place at the right time," Vegeta said, pressing Yamcha against the wall, and leaning in to him again. The man turned his head, but in the process of doing so, got a whiff of the prince's scent, the smell making him a little dizzy. He smelled sweet, something Yamcha hadn't expected, and it made his thinking go kind of fuzzy. He suddenly found himself looking at Vegeta with hooded eyes, a laid-back smile tugging at his lips. The next thing he knew, Vegeta pulled him to the floor, and he went willingly. Only certain things seemed to really penetrate his senses, the smell of the other man, the taste of saiyan skin, the feel of the prince on him, in him, around him. The sound of Vegeta next to him, breathing softly in his sleep as he draped an arm over him.  
  
*****  
  
Yamcha's eyes fluttered open in the daylight pouring in through the windows of his gravity machine. What had happened last night flooded back to him, and he whipped his head to his side to find nothing there. He thought he remembered Vegeta coming and well, that they had "mated". The thought made him angry and generally upset. 'Was that a dream or not?' The machine was turned off, and he was fully clothed, which seemed to be contradicting data. He searched for the other warrior's power level, not surprised to find it expelling itself through training. He was confused, to say the least. He got up, not bothering to try and smooth away his rumpled appearance. Before his mind could catch up, his feet started taking him towards the other resident gravity machine.  
  
He soon found himself rapping on the door to Vegeta's gravity room, not sure of what he would say at all. 'What am I doing? Would he even bother to stop his training just to answer the door?' As if in answer to Yamcha's unspoken questions, he heard the machine shut down and had to back up for the ramp to open up. In front of him stood the saiyan prince, an unreadable look on his face. Yamcha swallowed as the man's gaze fell on him, as if telling him to spit it out or go away. Yamcha wasn't quite sure how to put it, and for a moment, the area was engulfed in silence. Finally, he took in a deep breath, and just said it.  
  
"Did you come to my gravity room last night?" He felt like an idiot, especially after Vegeta didn't answer. He wanted to just get out of there, to run away, but as if reading his thoughts, Vegeta spoke up.  
  
"Just come inside." Yamcha snapped his head to Vegeta's face, hoping to read something in there, but found that he couldn't, so he did as the man commanded, walking up the ramp, and into the room. He heard the door shut and turned around to look at the saiyan. The man had his arms crossed, as usual.  
  
"Yes, I did."  
  
"So, we, uh." Yamcha heard his voice come out squeaky as he suddenly felt sick.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Oh." There was a brief silence as Yamcha shifted his feet uncomfortably avoiding the gaze of the prince, and trying to avoid throwing up the contents of his stomach, which was fairly empty.  
  
"The full moon last night triggered my saiyan hormones. I sought out the highest power level around. Feel your neck." Yamcha slowly lifted a hand to feel two puncture wounds on his neck.  
  
"You bit me?" He asked, incredulously. He could feel his temper rising as his fears were confirmed. He hadn't been able to say no, it was like he was drugged! Yamcha scowled as he was overcome by a surge of emotions: disgust, anger, ill, frustrated, violated. He felt violated, like the prince had just raped him, that he was nothing more than a sex toy.  
  
"I claimed you. You are now my mate," Vegeta said, his voice softer than normal. Yamcha swallowed that last piece of information with a certain amount of difficulty. 'I'm claimed?! I'm his mate?! No! I am not some sick freak's mate!' Yamcha clenched his teeth and looked coldly at the saiyan, clearly infuriated.  
  
"I am not your mate, Vegeta. Find someone else," Yamcha snarled, glaring at the saiyan. Vegeta's mouth fell open in disbelief as he gaped at the other man for a moment, but as if realizing what he was displaying, he quickly covered it up in a smirk.  
  
"That's what you may think, but it won't last. You'll come back as soon it kicks in."  
  
"I'm not coming back to you, I never did come to you. Just stay the hell away from me!" Yamcha yelled as he stormed out, only pausing to open the door again. Vegeta watched him stalk over to the main building of Capsule Corp., presumably to eat breakfast. 'He'll come back. Unless it doesn't affect humans like it does to saiyans.' Vegeta suddenly found himself nervous and anxious, he knew what happened to a rejected saiyan.  
  
  
  
A/N: All right, I want to know. How many of you actually read disclaimers? I read them every single time, and I'm curious to see how many other people do. Just tell me when you review. Just a nice little survey. 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ.  
  
By: SSLetta  
  
Pairings: Yamcha X Vegeta  
  
Notes: This is my first yaoi (I always just read it before), so there shouldn't be anything too graphic. 'Denotes thought.' *Author making a crude comment.  
  
Rating: R, for the friendly men situation, if you catch my drift. A certain friend of mine wouldn't *couchLordesscough*  
  
This is a very weird story, and possibly offensive to those who like Vegeta or Yamcha. Then, there are the people who hate Yamcha who think this is right on, in one particular case. I have nothing against Yamcha myself, disliking very few DBZ characters, Garlic Jr. included. I just hate his voice! (American dub. Kami, I'm deprived!) Captain Ginyu annoys me, too. Mr. Satan/Hercule annoys me, but he's not that bad. Okay, so he is, but, yeah. On the plus side, here's a lovely little story for you to read. Delightful.  
  
Yamcha and Vegeta  
  
Yamcha entered the kitchen of Capsule Corp. to see Bulma sitting at the table, reading a newspaper while occasionally sipping away at her cup of coffee. She looked up at him as he came in the room, took note of his rumpled appearance and mussed hair.  
  
"Morning Yamcha! Did you sleep in your gravity machine?"  
  
"Yeah, I slept in it," he grumbled.  
  
"I didn't realize you liked it that much," she laughed, "Hey, you want something to eat? I can fix you something, or my mom can."  
  
"Can your mother please make me some waffles?"  
  
"Is there something wrong with my cooking?"  
  
"Yes," he said, staring evenly into her face, and didn't flinch until she smacked him with her rolled up newspaper. She then got up, and went to the kitchen where her mother was busy fixing her own breakfast to inform her of the new order. Yamcha scowled after she left, not wanting to think about his situation with Vegeta, but it surfaced anyway. 'Exactly what does he mean I'll come back as soon as it kicks in? I'm not his toy or whatever he thinks I am!'  
  
"Something wrong, Yamcha?" He hadn't even noticed when Bulma came back in.  
  
"Yeah. Very wrong."  
  
"What?" His head snapped up, as he looked at her concerned etched features. 'I can't tell her! There's no way!'  
  
"I don't want to talk about it right now. It's kind of personal."  
  
"Well, when you do, I'm right here," she said, smiling as she sat down and reached over to put a hand on his. He made a weak attempt to smile back, and leaned back in his chair, yawning.  
  
"Rough night?"  
  
"You could say that."  
  
"What, the floor was too hard?" she teased.  
  
"Among other things." : ) Think about it.  
  
"Did Yamcha get an ow-ee? Does he need a band-aid to make it all better?"  
  
"I'm leaving," he said, standing up, and giving her hurt look, which she knew better than to believe.  
  
"Fine, but you won't get your waffles." That remark was enough to get him to sit back down quickly. They went on with their teasing of each other, Yamcha forgetting about his problems when the food was brought out, and he dug in wholeheartedly. His stack of buttermilk waffles were as good as ever with a protective moat of maple syrup plus reinforcements about four inches from his plate. It was when the saiyan prince walked in the room that he nearly choked.  
  
"Hey mom! Vegeta's here!" Bulma called out, the signal for her mother to cook lots.  
  
"I'm already on it, dear!"  
  
"I'm going to go to my lab for about half an hour, I want to test something out. Hey Yamcha, what happened to your neck?" Bulma said, pushing in her chair. Ignoring Vegeta's smirk, he tried to think of a plausible excuse. He couldn't, so he gave her a weird look, and raised his hands to his neck, and after fingering the puncture wounds for a second, putting on a confused face, he shrugged.  
  
"Huh. Well, see ya later," she said, leaving the room. Yamcha wanted to tell her to stay, but couldn't get the words out. He suddenly found that his waffles had lost their taste and that they were getting harder to swallow. Vegeta had sat down across from him, and was currently watching him eat. It was unsettling, to say the least. Finally, he slammed his fork down on his plate and glared across at the amused prince.  
  
"Is there something you want, Vegeta?" he said, stretching the syllables of the man's name.  
  
"I believe I already told you what I want."  
  
"Forget it."  
  
"You were much more willing last night."  
  
"You mean drugged?" he spat, accusingly.  
  
"I didn't drug you."  
  
"When you came near me, I sure felt that way."  
  
"It's called lust."  
  
"It's called rape," Yamcha said, pushing himself away from the table, and standing up, "And if you come near me again, I'll kill you."  
  
"Oh will you?" he laughed, "I'd like to see that!" It took all of Yamcha's will to not slam his fist into the smirking face of the saiyan across from him, besides, if he wrecked the dining room, he wouldn't get anymore waffles. He knew that Vegeta was right; he wouldn't be able to defeat him, let alone, leave a mark on him, while the other could easily force him to do what he wanted. 'It doesn't help how infuriating Vegeta is. Or how he has the advantage of strength, because he trains like a freakin' lunatic. He's got that damn smirk that drives me crazy! Or how luscious his mouth looks.' As soon as he realized what had just run through his mind, he scowled. 'I hate him.' Feeling, for the moment, he had set himself straight, he sent an obscene gesture Vegeta's way and left the room to return to his gravity machine.  
  
Once he was safely inside, Yamcha sat down and leaned against the wall. 'Is this what he meant when he said 'once it kicks in'? If it is, it better get out of my system soon, and not in the way I think it would'. Yamcha sighed heavily, thinking about what Vegeta had gotten him into. 'It's his fault! Him and his damn 'saiyan hormones'! Now, he thinks I'm his mate. Like hell I am! Screw Vegeta! .Among other things' It was the thought before the action, so to prevent any actions, he banished the thought from his mind immediately, deciding to pump up the radio and train. Maybe that way he could get his mind of his problems for the moment. He was tired of feeling so violated and dirty, figuring that feeling tired and sweaty would be better, even after his suddenly disloyal mind twisted it into something else.  
  
He switched the machine on to ten g's deciding to shoot for twenty after a week, and intending to train every day. He felt the increased pressure, and countering it with powering up, starting out with a brief warm-up of pushups. After that, he threw punches and kicks before taking to the air to do it. Bulma had mentioned some training droids or something like that, and without too much looking after thinking of them, he found three droids and turned them on. They ground to life, floating above the floor of the room and stayed there for a second before one of them shot at him.  
  
He hopped out of the way just in time as the beam zipped past his shoulder. The other two soon started in, and so began his training of dodge and attack. He did get hit a couple of times when he was too slow or getting away from the others, and he discovered it hurt. Nothing serious, but it was a lot like touching an electric fence or getting a jolt from a outlet, stinging for a few moments before wearing off into a tingling sensation. It was enough to make someone want to avoid it.  
  
It was a good workout, and he definitely felt like he pushed himself when he was done. He was tired, but when he went over to the console to see what time it was, he saw that it was one seventeen. It didn't take him long to decide a quick break was in order as he shut down the machine and walked out. He soon found out that his stomach would've called him out anyway, as it loudly protested on the way back to the kitchen. When he made it inside, he found a note on the table. It said that the Briefs family had gone out for the rest of the day and if he was hungry, he could throw some pizzas into the oven. It also said not to let Vegeta cook, because apparently, the prince had tried cooking before when Bulma was being stubborn and blew out half the kitchen. Yamcha figured that the saiyan probably did it so there wouldn't be any more instances of refusal. Smart.  
  
He searched through the freezer, finding what he was looking for, he set the stove to bake, and put the pies on some pans without bothering to let the oven preheat. In his opinion, they tasted the same anyway. Somehow, it didn't surprise him when he brought the food out to the dining room; the saiyan prince was seated at the table. Yamcha visibly scowled, as he set three cooked pizzas onto the table, and a pile of napkins. He went back into the kitchen, muttering to himself as he gathered some grated Parmesan cheese and red pepper. What good was pizza without the proper toppings?  
  
He came back out, set the additives roughly on the table, slid a plate at Vegeta, hoping it hit him in the face or something, and sat down. He grabbed a few slices in silence, while Vegeta did the same, neither touching them, instead they stared at each other the entire time, one out of disgust, the other out of amusement. Then, Vegeta got up so fast, that he was just a blur to Yamcha, and before he knew it, the prince was kissing his mouth, using Yamcha's surprised gasp as an opportunity to slip his tongue inside. Yamcha pushed back against him as hard as he could, resulting in him tipping his chair over, and landing unceremoniously onto the floor. Vegeta remained where he was, obviously disappointed, but not yet deterred.  
  
Yamcha scrambled onto his feet to glare defiantly at Vegeta, standing about three feet away. Vegeta reached out an arm to grab the other man to pull him closer, allowing Yamcha to grab a whiff of the prince, and again, feel himself get a bit dizzy. Now that he knew what it was, he did all he could to fight it, having a hard time as the prince drew him in his arms for a passionate kiss. He was aware of strong hands feeling their way over his body, and of his proximity to Vegeta, when his stomach growled. The prince pulled away, and looked at Yamcha before grabbing a slice from a plate, and placing one end in Yamcha's mouth, as he bit down into the other end.  
  
Vegeta grabbed a chair, sitting in it as he pulled Yamcha onto his lap. He nipped at Yamcha's neck while the slightly dizzy warrior wolfed down slice after slice. The saiyan had moved to his chest, and was in the process of removing his shirt when a buzzer from the kitchen rang and he smelled smoke. He was immediately wrenched from his daze as he leapt up and ran to the kitchen. There wasn't smoke billowing out, but that didn't change the fact that the pizza was burned. It also didn't change the fact that for a moment, he enjoyed being in the arms of the prince, and receiving the man's attention. Yamcha shuddered at the thought.  
  
He looked at the charred pies before him. He had sliced them anyway. 'Maybe Vegeta will eat them. and choke!' He carried them out to the dining room, dropped them in front of the dismayed saiyan and left. He had his fill- of pizza and Vegeta. 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ.  
  
By: SSLetta  
  
Pairings: Yamcha X Vegeta  
  
Notes: This is my first yaoi (I always just read it before), so there shouldn't be anything too graphic. 'Denotes thought.'  
  
Rating: R, for the friendly men situation, if you catch my drift. A certain friend of mine wouldn't *couchLordesscough*  
  
  
  
Yamcha & Vegeta  
  
It wasn't until late at night when Yamcha finally shut down his gravity machine, thoroughly exhausted. Again, he tried to beat the thought of that blood sucking saiyan prince out of his mind. He was fairly certain that pheromones played a large part in his situation, and that was all the reasoning he needed. All he had to do was stay away from Vegeta when he came out for breaks, and he wouldn't have a problem anymore, but that in itself, was the problem. Every time he left his gravity room, it seemed the prince decided to show his face. 'Does he do that on purpose? Just coming out when I do to see if he can get a little pleasure? I'm not going to give into him!' No sooner than he thought the words, he realized that he was finding that harder and harder to do, even now, as the prince ran through his mind, he felt himself grow a little red in the face. 'That's not pheromones. Is this, 'kicking in?' Am I going to wonder what that is every time he comes near me?' He absently wondered to himself, praying he was wrong, and that since he was human, he would not be affected by whatever 'kicking in' was. If he was lucky, than this was all the further it would go, a little blushing and a slight pounding in his chest. That was more like having a crush, and people definitely didn't sleep with everyone they had a crush on.  
  
He sighed as he walked away from the main console to the door. He paused to open the door onto a star-blanketed night. A cool breeze brushed against his face as he stepped into the night. He took a deep breath and jumped off the ramp, allowing it to rise up and back into a section of the wall. A motion detector caught his movements, sending a flood of light in a small circle outside the door of his gravity machine. He couldn't sense the Briefs family yet, telling him that they probably went to a business conference that had run late and wouldn't be back until the morning. Mrs. Briefs usually went with when both Bulma and her father went, but she would otherwise stay at home. He wasn't sure if he was glad of that now, or not.  
  
"Quitting already?" a deep voice asked from behind him, sending chills up his spine. Yamcha spun around, knowing whom it was. He saw Vegeta leaning against a tree, arms crossed, hidden before by its shadows, which still concealed his face.  
  
"Do you just focus on my power level all day long?!"  
  
"I train as well."  
  
"I thought I told you earlier to stay away from me!"  
  
"You did."  
  
"So why didn't you?" Yamcha growled. Vegeta didn't answer, instead he just stepped forward, out from under the ceiling of green leaves. His face somehow looked a little more relaxed, although Yamcha couldn't put his finger on what exactly was the reason for this.  
  
"Why do you keep preying on me?!"  
  
"You are my mate. Whether you like it or not, you marked me like I marked you."  
  
"What?" Vegeta stepped into the yellow circle of light, and tilted his neck. Yamcha leaned in for a better look, and felt sickened when he saw two scabbing wounds at the base of the prince's neck.  
  
"We marked each other, we chose each other."  
  
"That means nothing to a human," Yamcha said, turning around to walk away. Had he looked back, he would've seen the saiyan pale slightly at those words. He knew he had to do something or he might never have his mate at all. Vegeta was not one to be easily deterred, and at that last rebuttal, he made up his mind to do something that would put his pride and sanity on the line: beg.  
  
"Wait." he started out softly, the hint of pleading and command in his voice enough to make Yamcha listen, although, spin around angrily.  
  
"Why should I?"  
  
"I. please." Vegeta said, stepping forward, his face oddly full of emotion, it was not much to a human, but to the saiyan prince, it held more weight than gold. Yamcha could easily pick out want, worry, desperation, and there were a few others he couldn't quite place. He was sure the prince had never said anything like this before to anyone, and for a moment, he softened, but he was too angry for it to last. He snorted and started walking out of the pool of light. The man was a stalker. The saiyan felt his heart drop in his chest; he knew he was fighting a losing battle, but he had one last card to play. It was only a matter of getting closer to the man. He had wanted his mate to come to him, to accept him, but if he had to dangle by a string for a little while, he could eventually climb up it. The man had to accept him someday, he refused to be a rejected saiyan, and he refused to live without him.  
  
Without a moment's hesitation, Vegeta appeared mere inches in front of Yamcha, gabbing him by the shoulders and staring into his eyes. Yamcha found himself frozen in place as he realized what the saiyan intended to do. It didn't take long for a gloved hand to position itself under his nose while another one reached around his waist, drawing him closer to the prince. At first, he tried holding his breath while pushing away, but muscles in use need oxygen, and he found himself gasping in air a second later. It was all it took before he found himself wrapping his arms around the saiyan's neck.  
  
"You said I'd come to you."  
  
"You will, soon enough."  
  
"I think I like you begging."  
  
"That can be arranged," the prince chuckled, having no problem with that type of begging at all. He drew Yamcha up into his arms, and kissed him deeply, allowing himself to explore the man's mouth, while the other did the same. He inhaled the human's scent, memorizing it like he had the first time, so he could always find his dear mate. The scent was as much of a drug to him as his was to Yamcha, but he had the disadvantage of a stronger sense of smell, and could pick it up from much farther away. He just knew that as long as the other man was around, he felt content.  
  
Vegeta tightened his grip on Yamcha, and lifted into the air. He had somewhere in particular in mind, and headed off for a small, secluded island. It took only a few minutes to go a few hundred miles with the speed he was using. When he at last had it in sight, he returned his attention to Yamcha, and kissed him fully as they set down. Yamcha responded readily, and pulled them both down to the sandy ground, Vegeta allowing himself to being pulled down to meet the beach. Yamcha pushed Vegeta onto his back, and nipped at his ear, then his jaw line, and then his neck. He reached to the neckline of the fabric that clothed his prince, and tore it off, exposing the muscled chest. Yamcha ran his hands over the saiyan's skin sensually, feeling every inch of him, and picking off the gloves as he went.  
  
Vegeta did his part, and tore his mate's shirt off, rendering it useless. Then, he reached lower, and soon took care of that restriction as well, leaving only a pair of white boxers left. The prince flipped Yamcha onto his back, and straddled him as he bent to touch his lips to his mate's chest. He allowed his tongue to slip out and run over the smooth, firm skin. He smirked as he felt a shudder of pleasure run through the man beneath him. 'He'll soon be doing more than shuddering.' Vegeta moved his mouth lower to meet with the elastic of the boxers, finding it impossible to wait any longer. He slipped his fingers inside and pulled them off purposefully.  
  
His mate's need was apparent, and he wasn't going to keep him waiting any longer. He dipped his head down, smiled evilly, and engulfed the swollen shaft. He was rewarded with soft moans from his lover's lips, and began to swirl his tongue around the sensitive flesh as he slowly brought his lips down to the base and back up to the tip. He pressed his teeth down, and let them scrape against his mate's erection as went back down, receiving a low growl of approval, as he made the man buck and writhe in ecstasy. The prince began to go faster with each stroke, allowing the man beneath him to call out in sheer pleasure. Calling out his name, which filled his soul and massaged his bottled up emotions that he hated to admit he had. He had called out his name.  
  
Vegeta could feel his mate reaching the edge, arching his back, not wanting this to end, but wanting it to happen. He flicked his tongue along the hardened organ, urging on the explosion. He went to the base again, and relaxed his throat, allowing the man to erupt inside his mouth, the salty substance sliding down to his stomach as he engraved the memory of the taste. 'Kami, he tastes good!' He brought his head back up, and bringing up a bare finger to flick a small droplet back into his mouth that had escaped. He smirked down at his panting mate, running his hands up his chest, and stopping just below his neck.  
  
"My turn," Vegeta said, flipping Yamcha onto his hands and knees, as he found a grip on his hips. Yamcha let out a grunt of surprise as he suddenly found himself in a new position. The prince ran soothing hands across his back and kissed up his spine until he reached his ears.  
  
"Just relax. This won't hurt like last time." Vegeta caressing the man's back as he took two fingers, and stuck them in his mouth. When they were thoroughly coated with saliva, he placed them in the man's tight opening, sliding them back and forth, then added a third finger, feeling Yamcha quiver and shake. Then, he extracted the fingers, and thrust in gently himself, and pulled back, leaving only the tip inside. He smiled to himself as the man gasped. The prince pressed in again, feeling the other man buck with him, enjoying the tight, warm feel.  
  
Vegeta closed his eyes and he reared against his mate, loving the feel of him, loving the feel of having him. Vegeta pressed harder and faster, panting along with the other, as they were one. He was joined with this man before him, physically, emotionally, and spiritually; he did not wish to be separated. 'Do you realize what I feel for you? How I need you? How I can't live without your touch or acceptance'? Vegeta thrust, ground, drove into him, groaning loudly as he felt himself getting nearer and nearer to bursting. He could feel his mate's blissful moans before they escaped his mouth. With one final buck, he spurted his seed into the man, throwing his head back, and proclaiming to the heavenly night stars the name of the one he loved.  
  
They both collapsed onto the ground, breathing heavily, as they caught their breaths. After a few moments, Vegeta rose, pulling himself out of Yamcha, who turned onto his back to watch him. The prince smiled down at him, running a naked hand along his jaw line.  
  
"Thank you, Yamcha." Yamcha's eyes widened in surprise, and even more so when the prince lay next to him, resting his royal head just beneath his mate's chin, throwing an arm across his chest. Yamcha smiled and closed his eyes, drifting off to sleep, and snuggling into his prince, liking the feel of saiyan skin more and more.  
  
*****  
  
Yamcha's eyes flew open and he rushed to his feet. Although he did not see the saiyan prince in sight, he did see torn clothing along a sandy beach, and could remember quite vividly what happened this time. He sank to his knees, letting his hands fall loosely at his sides as he felt a sinking feeling in his chest. Yamcha knew he had to be honest with himself. 'I can't control myself whenever I smell his scent. I slept with him, but I've never been interested in another man before. I hate him because I think he raped me, but could he control himself anymore than I could? What about Bulma? Would she think that the reason we grew apart was because I was sleeping with Vegeta while we were together? That would hurt her; besides, I was taught that men should sleep with women, not men with men!' He slumped his shoulders in confusion, and exhaustion. He was certain he didn't want Vegeta, but he continually found himself at the prince's mercy. 'It's just saiyan pheromones and hormones. I never felt anything other than contempt for him before. He said so himself,' it kicks in.'' Yamcha tried desperately to rationalize his way out of his internal conflict, finding himself more confused than ever.  
  
It was when he saw the prince resurface above the water, a gigantic fish struggling to free itself from his grip that Yamcha felt his heart skip a beat, and realization dawned on him. 'I can't be in love with Vegeta! There's no way! He's a murderer!' It was as the lovely, sinewy murderer made his way back to shore that Yamcha knew how much he wanted him. 'That's not the point, whether or not I want him! I. I just can't.' He watched as the saiyan briefly eyed him worriedly, but said nothing as he went about cleaning the fish about ten yards away, where a fire was snapping.  
  
Yamcha watched the other man until he smelled the cooked fish, and could see the prince remove it from the flames that he got up and walked over to the saiyan. The prince avoided eye contact, appearing very nervous, which made Yamcha want to break out laughing. 'This, the man who stood up against Freiza, the best match you can find for Goku, is nervous around me, a weak human!' Yamcha frowned when he thought about why. 'He's afraid that I'll blow up at him again. Maybe it's time I found out all I can about this saiyan mating stuff.'  
  
Vegeta wordlessly offered the cooked fish to Yamcha, still avoiding his eyes, pretending to find the fire the most interesting thing in the world while really he was dying in the silence. 'To act and behave so foolishly is an insult to my saiyan heritage!' Still, he couldn't help feeling. inadequate. 'Say something! Anything! Just get it over with!' He realized that thinking it did no good, but he couldn't bring himself to speak the words. The words that might seal his fate, be his doom.  
  
"Tell me about the saiyan mating cycle," Yamcha demanded, his face hard and emotionless, causing the prince to snap his head up and stare at him with furrowed eyebrows, his features failing to betray what he felt: dumbfounded. 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ.  
  
By: SSLetta  
  
Pairings: Yamcha X Vegeta  
  
Notes: This is my first yaoi (I always just read it before), so there shouldn't be anything too graphic. 'Denotes thought.'  
  
Rating: R, for the friendly men situation, if you catch my drift. A certain friend of mine wouldn't *couchLordesscough*  
  
  
  
  
  
Yamcha & Vegeta  
  
"Tell me about the saiyan mating cycle."  
  
"Uh. sometimes a saiyan can go into heat triggered by a full moon. They will seek out the highest power level around and try to take them as their mate. When they're trying to do that, a lot of times, they can't control themselves. They emit a scent that makes the other desire to mate. During mating, they'll bite the other, marking them from others, but it also releases a toxin. That makes the mate bonded, and at the release of it, a chemical change will happen in the aggressor making them bonded as well. Only one bite is needed, but tradition allows for a bite from the other. After mating, the saiyan that sought out the mate must be accepted physically and emotionally or they'll go insane and most likely die. If they're just accept physically, they can hold on, but they usually waste away after a while."  
  
"How do they know when they're accepted emotionally?"  
  
"The scent changes." Yamcha squatted down next to Vegeta, and looked at him levelly.  
  
"I guess I'm stuck.but it goes against what I've been taught. I can't guarantee anything." Vegeta looked slightly relieved, but nodded solemnly knowing full well that it didn't mean anything yet. 'Vegeta only shows a fraction of what he's feeling, when he's showing it. I'm going to have to keep that in mind.'  
  
"Oh, just one more thing, don't mention anything to Bulma. or anyone else yet. I'm not sure how they would react, and right now, I don't want to know. Got it?"  
  
"Yeah, I got it," Vegeta said, sullenly, doing his best to keep the annoyance out of his voice. 'Does he think I just go shooting my mouth off about anything? Saiyans do have some semblance of decency, despite what they seem to think.'  
  
"Good. saiyans aren't all about the foreplay, are they?"  
  
"Foreplay?"  
  
"I've just noticed that saiyans just seem more direct. I mean, just that there's not much fooling around first."  
  
"You mean before mating? Why? When you set out to do something, you don't waste time with unnecessary actions."  
  
"I guess I'll have to change your mind or something. Maybe just an instructional video explaining why." By this time, the saiyan prince was looking at him rather oddly. "You don't get humans, do you?"  
  
"No, they do not value fighting like they value fast cars and money. Fighting is part of the basis of the saiyan culture."  
  
"We fight, just not in the same ways. We argue or make technology to care of it."  
  
"We don't waste time with arguing. We don't need technology to defeat our opponents."  
  
"Well, for us it's easier and more convenient. We don't spend our entire lives fighting. We take interest in other things."  
  
"Hmph," Vegeta grunted, like this conversation was a waste of air.  
  
"You suck."  
  
"That should be obvious."  
  
"Not like that! I mean, never mind. I'm going home to put on some clothes." Vegeta snapped his head up in Yamcha's direction as the other man stood up, noting the lack of clothing. Something that could be called concern with a little imagination was on the prince's face.  
  
"Are you coming back?" Vegeta asked, his voice emotionless as Yamcha grabbed his boxers and slipped them on.  
  
"I wasn't planning on it, why?"  
  
"Just go." Yamcha thought for a second. 'In a moment of dire need, so to speak, Vegeta seems to forgo his pride, but otherwise, not much could push its way past. What about a moment of dire want? I did say I would try, sort of.' He knew he couldn't deny the renewed strength he felt through their bond. He could admit, with a certain degree of reluctance, the attraction he felt for the saiyan. 'What I really need is some time to sort things out myself. except that didn't work too well before. Maybe I should try figuring something out about the person I'm 'bonded' to, first. Then I can make my decision. I just won't mention Goku or Super Saiyans, and I should do fine.'  
  
"Do you want me to come back?"  
  
"Do what you want, I don't care." Yamcha gritted his teeth. 'This will be a trying relationship if for some reason I go for it.' It was obvious to him the prince did care. He honestly didn't know why the man insisted on being so stubborn. 'I'm going to have to go out on a limb here.'  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"I want you to make up your mind!"  
  
"Stop dodging it. You want me to come back, so just say it and I will." There was nothing but silence for the response. "Fine, I'm leaving." He didn't get ten feet when Vegeta growled something out.  
  
"What did you say?"  
  
"I said, come back," Vegeta ground out, obviously annoyed, probably angry. Yamcha grinned a little in triumph, but Vegeta gave him a warning look.  
  
"See ya later!" Yamcha called out, taking to the air, pleased with himself. He had a grip on Vegeta, and he planned to use it to his advantage, especially after the position Vegeta put him in, the double meaning making him blush slightly. In his opinion, the prince could stand to be jostled a little. Besides, he'd have a lot of fun doing it!  
  
Now, the only matter was flying back home in only his boxers. It was a warm day, but when you go that fast and that high, things get a little chilly. Needless to say, he got back as quick as he could, and with a quick check, snuck into his apartment. It didn't take him long to shower and gather a few sets of clothes when he thought to call Bulma and tell her he would be taking the day off from training. Within seconds, the phone was ringing.  
  
"Hi, you have reached the Briefs' residence, my name is Bulma. Sorry we're not in right now, but if you'd leave your name and number, we'll get back to you as soon as we can. Thanks!" A moment later, there was a loud beep.  
  
"Hey Bulma, this is Yamcha! Listen, I won't be showing up today, I'm going camping or something. Talk to you later, bye. " 'So they're not back yet. I wonder what's taking them?'  
  
Yamcha grabbed the gym bag where he had thrown all his stuff into, and went towards his small balcony. He was always a little iffy about taking off from in town. 'It's not like they'd really believe what they saw, and if they did, who else would believe them?' Yamcha thought, as he jumped up and sped off.  
  
*****  
  
'Where is that human?' Vegeta paced, wondering what could be taking his mate. 'He said he'd just get some clothes! How long can it take?' Despite the distance of the man's apartment, the prince knew it wouldn't take that long. He remembered trailing the man back the day when he trapped him in the hallway at Capsule Corp. He had watched the man aimlessly flip through television channels, berating himself for coming. He remembered how hard it was for him to resist going into the apartment and taking the man, and how hard it was to leave. At the time, the moon wasn't strong enough to keep him from his training for too long, but that had changed now. 'Does mating make me weak? Or is it this stupid planet?' Even as he thought the words, he knew he didn't really care that much. His mate could tear him away from anything, but he wasn't going to admit that.  
  
Vegeta kept sweeping his eyes over the horizon and straining his senses; his mate was still too far away, wherever he was. He would have to work on increasing his sense of ki. 'I would not be having this problem if he had been here fifteen minutes ago!' Vegeta thought, irritably. 'Had he just deceived me in order to show he had dominance or control?' Something told the prince that this was not the case, and that he was picking up some bad behavior from this miserable rock. Except, that it wasn't so miserable anymore, and now he was beginning to find some parts of it rather pleasurable.  
  
Suddenly, he felt a pinprick gradually grow into a spec on the horizon. He smirked, noting the gym bag his mate carried, a blue one with white stripes and an emblem resembling a leaf. The man looked uncomfortable, not sure of how to act around the saiyan prince yet.  
  
"Took you long enough."  
  
"I just called Bulma to tell her I went camping for a couple days or so. Otherwise, she'd get worried and probably try calling someone out to look for me, especially after I told her I planned on training almost every day," Yamcha explained, he wasn't actually sure how the prince would react to Bulma now.  
  
"A couple days?" the prince raised an eyebrow, accompanied by a smirk.  
  
"Or so."  
  
"You're really trying. Or are you just going to use me for a few days?" Vegeta was enjoying himself, and not bothering to hide it. He could see his mate get a little flustered. He had a feeling he was going to enjoy this little 'camping trip.'  
  
  
  
A/N: Sorry this is a little short this week, but we got a new game on our computer, so I played that instead of writing. I'm not so sure anyone would have noticed if I hadn't of mentioned anything. and now I don't know why I'm not deleting this. 


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ.  
  
By: SSLetta  
  
Pairings: Yamcha X Vegeta  
  
Notes: This is my first yaoi (I always just read it before), so this might be a little shaky.  
  
Rating: R, for the friendly men situation, if you catch my drift. A certain friend of mine wouldn't *couchLordesscough* I should probably change it to NC-17.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Yamcha & Vegeta  
  
Yamcha couldn't explain why, but he was suddenly very willing to give Vegeta a chance. Maybe it was pheromones, maybe the bond, maybe something else entirely. In any case, he soon found himself trailing the saiyan prince through some dense forest foliage. Vegeta had mentioned something about hunting. Yamcha could only assume they were trailing some animal, as Vegeta seemed to pause every so often and study various broken twigs and scuffing that Yamcha would have missed otherwise. He was continually surprised at the resourcefulness of the man.  
  
It wasn't long before they came upon a clearing. Yamcha peered around, hoping to catch a glimpse of whatever it was they were tracking. Suddenly, he saw it: a large boar grunting about resolutely. Its great tusks jutting out into curves along its snout as it clomped around at the foot of a small hill.  
  
Vegeta stalked right out into the open, no longer bothering about how much of the boar's attention he caught, beckoning Yamcha to follow with a slight jerk of his hand. He obliged immediately, scampering out to meet the prince. The saiyan charged up, and Yamcha did the same, Vegeta opting to fly at the unsuspecting hog, with Yamcha closely following. By the time the boar caught onto anything, it was too late. Vegeta dealt a paralyzing blow to its neck, and Yamcha finishing it off quickly.  
  
Vegeta immediately set to work, efficiently cutting and cleaning the animal with such precision that Yamcha had to marvel at the man's skill. Before long, a fire was crackling, and the tantalizing scent of cooking pork floated through the air. Yamcha took a deep breath, and leaned back against a tree, closing his eyes. He felt content, truly content. It was a lasting feeling. 'Could that saiyan actually be one of the best things to ever happen to me?' He opened his eyes to find the prince gazing at him.  
  
"Is it done yet?"  
  
"Almost," Vegeta replied, not bothering to break off his stare.  
  
"Good, I'm starved!" The prince didn't respond, but merely turned his attention back to the roasting boar. After a moment, he announced it was done, and tossed a chunk over to Yamcha, who readily accepted it. The prince displayed the saiyan trait in regards to food consumption, and ate at least twenty times more than Yamcha by the time it was gone. Yamcha did his best not to gape during the whole affair.  
  
It was dark out, and the two had been sitting near the fire for quite some time when Yamcha glanced over at Vegeta. The saiyan prince was staring into the fire, but Yamcha had the slightest inkling that Vegeta was fully aware of everything around them, including Yamcha's glance. He was also aware of when Yamcha got to his feet, and walked over to him. He looked up at the human in question.  
  
"I think I need to do this without the pheromones," Yamcha said, roughly shoving Vegeta onto his back. To say the prince was surprised was an understatement. However, as his mate slowly began pressing his lips to his hungrily, Vegeta let his shock slip away slightly. Yamcha slid his hands up Vegeta's chest, grabbing hold of the fabric edge there, and sliding it back down, tearing off the shirt.  
  
Vegeta was enjoying the sudden assault on his senses, from the graceful glides across his chest, to the ticklish feeling his mate's tongue was making inside his mouth, to the scent of the man. He took the liberty of running his hands along the man as well. To have the privilege of providing pleasure to this man was a sacrosanct experience Vegeta was readily embracing. Yamcha had moved to darting his tongue out at Vegeta's ear, down his neck, and to the sensitive spot where he only had the scarcest memory of biting. He grazed his teeth along it, making the man beneath him involuntarily shudder. 'So that's a trouble spot for him. I'll have to remember that.' Yamcha grinned, moving down a little lower, letting his lips trail in a tormenting manner to the hardened nubs. He began nipping at them enticingly.  
  
Vegeta was finding it increasingly hard to control himself, and moaned despite himself. 'Kami! That feels so good!' Yamcha was done with the chest, and grazed his teeth down to Vegeta's stomach, causing the saiyan beneath him to arch his back wildly. His hands followed, and wrapped around at the waist, reaching downwards, slipping inside any clothing. Suddenly, as he slid his hands past, Vegeta groaned, bucking his hips. Yamcha retraced the area, and settled on a spot about the size of a half dollar. 'His tail spot. what all were those things used for?' Yamcha thought, evilly, making the saiyan howl with delight as he ran his fingers over the flesh again, pressing firmly.  
  
With torturous tenacity, Yamcha ran circling fingers around the patch of skin as his mouth sank lower. He made his way, tapping loving lips along the skin, until he reached the restrictive layer of clothing. Briefly bringing his hands to the sides, he slid all that was remaining off, slowly, enticingly. With a flash, he tore off his own clothes, smiling devilishly down at the saiyan prince, who was staring back with impatience.  
  
"C'mon! I didn't tease you like this! It's like torture!"  
  
"I'm just prepping you," Yamcha responded, calmly and clearly, then licked his lips, and bent low, nuzzling the inner thighs of the man. 'Vegeta is definitely impatient. Guess that means I get to make him wait!' Yamcha was enjoying himself, holding a certain degree of dominance over the prince for a minute. He brought his head back up, not bothering to acknowledge the man's arousal, with a mischievous glint in his eyes.  
  
Then, without a moment's notice, he spread the saiyan's legs apart and slowly entered two previously unnoticed moistened fingers into the prince. Vegeta inhaled sharply, more out of surprise than anything else. Yamcha took it slowly, finding little resistance along the way. Vegeta rocked rhythmically against him, until Yamcha decided he was ready, and removed the fingers, thrusting himself in. He heard the prince moan meaningfully, musically, masterfully beneath him, relishing in the pleasure he was experiencing. Yamcha found he was groaning along with the other man. The intensity of what he was feeling was something he had never encountered, and had never been matched. Each new drive brought more encompassing bliss. For a while, the two bucked and reared against each other, their power levels rising in accordance with the climax that was building. Yamcha felt pressure building quickly in his nether regions. He quickened the pace, faster and faster until he released, throwing his head back- urging, screaming, panting- those were the oral testaments.  
  
Yamcha rested for a moment on top of his lover, and then went on to complete the job. Before the prince had completely recovered, his mate was engulfing his own need. Gentle suckling sounds reached his sculpted ears, and Vegeta let his eyes close halfway, and his head fall back. The swirling, nipping, grazing attacks drove him wild, and he soon found himself rocking his hips again, and his arousal pulsing fiercely. The resistance melted away with each new assault and before he knew it, he erupted powerfully, his vision going white for the briefest of seconds.  
  
Yamcha collapsed on Vegeta's chest, thoroughly exhausted, and readily falling asleep. The prince stayed awake a few minutes longer, gazing lovingly at his mate. He would never look at anyone else that way, and he would never open himself to anyone else so willingly. 'You are my mine, and I will never let you go.' Vegeta thought, drifting off to sleep himself.  
  
*****  
  
Yamcha grabbed his bag, knowing full well that he had given into Vegeta far too easily over the past couple of days, but strangely, he was unbothered by this. In fact, he couldn't recall a time when he had felt more alive. The trip seemed to end sooner than it should have, but he did have to get back to training. The androids would come in slightly more than two short years, like the purple-haired boy had said. He still wondered about that occasionally, about the boy who claimed to be a super saiyan, and who had so easily defeated Frieza.  
  
He looked around to make sure he wasn't leaving anything behind, and took to the air. Vegeta had decided to stay and train for the day, but Yamcha really did prefer his gravity room. He took to the air, slowly at first, then with a bit more speed. It wasn't long before he made it to Capsule Corp., deciding to just take his bag home later on that night. The first thing he did after visiting his gravity room for a quick warm-up, was to walk in and see how Bulma was doing.  
  
"Oh, hey Yamcha? You have fun?" she asked, not bothering to look up from a technical journal she was reading on the couch of her living room.  
  
"Sure, I guess. What about you?"  
  
"Yeah, we went shopping and they had this great robotics display. I figure it wouldn't hurt to pick up what I can about android advancements," she said, smiling as she looked up.  
  
"What did you pick up?"  
  
"Only that most of us are a long way from building androids, but I think I'll try to build one for my next project, not with humans or anything, though I think those are called cyborgs, but I could be wrong. I figure that even if I have only a basic idea of how one runs, it might help. I've never really been interested in them before this, but if they're anything like that kid says, it'd be fun to look into."  
  
"Well, just as long as you don't play Kami," he warned playfully.  
  
"I don't think you have to worry about that. Besides, you just need to keep getting stronger, and we won't need any android expertise."  
  
"Well, I think I'll go do that now. Think your mom will be willing to make me some lunch?"  
  
"I'm sure she'd love it. She hasn't been able to make a meal or water plants all weekend. Dad wouldn't let her," Bulma laughed, and waved Yamcha off. He had a lot of work ahead of him.  
  
A/N: This one's a little short, but maybe I can get off with the excuse of quality and not quantity. Stop snickering. 


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ.  
  
By: SSLetta  
  
Pairings: Yamcha X Vegeta  
  
Notes: This is my first yaoi (I always just read it before), so this might be a little shaky.  
  
'Denotes thought'  
  
Rating: R, for the friendly men situation, if you catch my drift. A certain friend of mine wouldn't *couchLordesscough* I should probably change it to NC-17.  
  
  
  
Yamcha & Vegeta  
  
*About a year later.*  
  
"Go away!" Vegeta shouted at the pounding on his gravity machine door. 'Doesn't he realize I'm trying to train? How can I become a Super Saiyan when I've got everyone distracting me?! He should be training, anyway, instead of wasting his time running around annoying the hell out of me.'  
  
"C'mon Vegeta! I just want to talk!" Yamcha's muffled voice came through the door.  
  
"We're talking now."  
  
"I meant in private."  
  
"Well I'm not coming out, and I'm not slowing down my training to 'talk'." He could hear him yell some angry curse and stomp away. Vegeta grunted and did another push-up. He couldn't understand why humans always wanted to "talk". It was a pointless waste of time. 'It's not like he won't be over whatever it is by tonight, anyway.' The saiyan flipped over onto his back and began a series of sit-ups. He had just turned up the gs on his machine and could feel the satisfying strain on his muscles as they burned with the effort.  
  
Before he knew it, the prince found his mind wandering from his training, which annoyed him to no end. He sort of wished that his mate were strong enough to train with him. The more he thought about Yamcha, though, the more he suddenly felt an urge growing first in his stomach and then in his nether regions. His muscled chest, delectable mouth, and even that little quirk of twitching his upper lip when he got nervous threatened to make Vegeta lose control. He hurriedly switched his thoughts back to his training, knowing he could never reach the status of Super Saiyan with his mind distracted. He'd see him tonight, anyway.  
  
*****  
  
Yamcha sulked back to his own gravity room. He couldn't help feeling. ignored. Over the past year, they had managed to keep it quiet, but that didn't mean that a shared secret would keep them close. 'Damn him and that stupid gravity machine! Damn his obsession with becoming a Super Saiyan! It's the only thing on his mind besides.' Yamcha felt a blush creep onto his face despite himself. He may be completely smitten with the saiyan, but that didn't mean that there weren't problems. 'Is he so thick- headed that he can't see that?' The guy wouldn't even take five minutes out of his training to talk! All he wanted was to work through some problems. Vegeta had a nasty habit of always putting him second, of taking him for granted.  
  
Yamcha stormed up to the outer shell of his gravity chamber and punched in the buttons on the outside panel, allowing the ramp to lower. Once inside, he turned the gravity up to a level he wasn't sure he was comfortable with, but he was mad, so what did it matter? He then put himself through one of the most grueling workouts he had since the last time he got this mad, which seemed to happen more and more lately. It may be improving his endurance, and boosting his strength, but at the moment, he really didn't give a damn.  
  
*****  
  
Bulma watched Yamcha storm away from Vegeta's gravity chamber. 'He seems to be doing that a lot. Why does he keep getting so worked up. and what does Vegeta have to do with it? This just makes me wonder more if there isn't something going on between those two that I don't know about. but Vegeta doesn't seem the type, and I dated Yamcha! Except, I haven't seen Yamcha look at any girls for Kami knows how long.' She sighed, shaking her head, not entirely sure she wanted to know what was going on. 'Yamcha is one of my best friends, and if he has something he wants to tell me, he'll do it on his own, without my sneaking around. Well, nothing wrong with a little push in the right direction.'  
  
She walked away from her perch on the window, ready to get back to work on the prototype in her lab. A fifteen-minute break managed to turn into three hours. It wasn't as if they didn't have a whole slew of robots running around since her interest in androids really took off, but she completely revamped her entire design. It was the prototype of her latest model, and it held a lot of excitement for her. The earlier ones had just been something to get her feet wet, but now she was focusing on power levels. Yamcha had helped her with that part, and she did make a copy of a scouter way back when. She'd probably be a lot farther along, and even have a model to rival that of Gero's himself, except that she was easily sidetracked. On the plus side, they had a new security system, which took a couple months to oversee everything, and a lot of other new toys.  
  
It took her a few minutes to wander back to her lab, but she had to use some evasive maneuvers on her mother, who was after her to try some sort of cooking experiment, that looked like it didn't quite work. Normally, she loved her mom's cooking, but there were times when the woman went overboard. So, being the thoughtful daughter that she was, she was using every trick in the book to ditch her mother in order to get back to her lab without some sort of permanent taste bud damage.  
  
When she finally did get to her project, her taste sensory units unscathed, she went right to getting out some of the basic parts she would need. She'd been collecting for a while, so she had a bunch of materials lying around. Before her break, she had just finished the blue prints, and she was ready to start on building the fundamental components. She had a feeling that she'd be going to bed very late that night, and she was usually right when she had those feelings. At least her dad said he would stop in to help her later. The android fever had managed to get to him, too.  
  
As she arranged the different parts on her workbench, she ran over where certain systems would be operated from, in her mind. Mobility, analyzing, and fighting systems were at the top of her list. She really focused on the analyzing because she didn't want her android going after everyone it came across for a fight. Mobility almost went hand-in-hand with fighting, which was why several of their components were linked. This would beat those training bots they built for Vegeta by a long shot. She could also test this android out on the saiyan. or at least, Yamcha. She didn't want it completely destroyed before she figured out what needed to be improved.  
  
The early models she had built were all specially designed for a specific task, so their programming had been simple. Then, as she begun building them for multi-tasks, she discovered that not only the programming had to be improved, but also the way she built them. The part that really stumped her about this android was how to get it to withstand blows from fighters like Vegeta and Yamcha, and once she figured that out, how to keep its "batteries" from wearing out. It would take an incredible amount of energy to go up against a saiyan, but in the end, she was pretty sure she came up with a winner. She designed a system that would recharge itself. It used only the barest fraction of energy to do this, too! Bulma felt good about this model.  
  
At about two-thirty in the morning, she finally crawled out of her lab, ready to hit the sack. It was on her way to the stairs when her stomach reminded her that she had forgotten to eat supper. A quick trip to the kitchen would remedy that. When she got to the kitchen, though, she was shocked to see a very depressed looking Vegeta staring at a feast without seeing it. The sheer fact that he wasn't touching what appeared to be the entire contents of her formerly full fridge was the most surprising.  
  
"Hey Vegeta, you okay?" she asked, seeming to snap him out of his reverie.  
  
*****  
  
When Vegeta left his gravity room, he immediately went to seek out the single most distracting man he knew. He found Yamcha stewing in his own thoughts underneath a tree nearby. The somber mood that enveloped his mate unnerved him. He'd change that.  
  
Vegeta bent down and began nibbling at his neck, but found himself being pushed away. He looked at him with a slightly confused expression. The return look was a little too grave for his comfort. He sighed resignedly and with an annoyed tone, asked, "What is it?"  
  
"I've been thinking. I know we've got androids coming, and how you feel you have to get stronger than Goku, but is it too much to ask for you to take five minutes off from training to talk to me," Vegeta opened his mouth to protest, but Yamcha continued, "and why is it the only time you seem to notice I'm alive is when we're screwing? Is it really that I'm just something to take the edge off, or what?"  
  
"Stop being an idiot."  
  
"I'm not the one who's being an idiot, Vegeta!" Yamcha flared, as he cut him off. Vegeta was a little shocked; Yamcha hadn't yelled at him like that since he was chasing after him, trying to get him as a mate. It also made the prince begin to get mad. 'How could he think that? Would I take him as my mate if he didn't mean something to me?!'  
  
"You're being paranoid."  
  
"You should talk! All you think about is beating Goku! You lock yourself in that damn gravity machine all day long, and only come out for a 'quick fix' or something to eat!"  
  
"You think that I'm not paying enough attention to you? Maybe if you stopped pounding on my door every five minutes, I'd be more likely to want you hanging around!" Vegeta yelled back, steaming.  
  
"It's not like you're going anywhere! You should realize that you'll never beat Goku, and you'll never be a Super Saiyan, so you might as well give up! You're nowhere near what Goku was at when he came back from space." Vegeta gaped at those words for a moment, letting them sink in, and letting his rage get the better of him by shooting out a fist. Yamcha must've thought it was meant for him, because he ducked yelling out something, but Vegeta only wanted to kill the miserable tree he was leaning against.  
  
It splintered with a sickening crack, sending shards shooting out in all directions. What was left toppled over backwards, landing with an earthshaking crash as it hit the ground. Vegeta let his fist remain where the trunk once stood for a moment, staring beyond into the inky black of night. After a minute, he looked down at his bewildered mate crouched below.  
  
"What the hell were you trying to do, Vegeta?!"  
  
"Hit the tree," he answered with a voice that sounded far away, but then he snapped back, as angry as before. He rose from his crouched position. "I'm out of here."  
  
"We're through. Don't come back."  
  
"Don't worry, I won't." He strode away, towards the Capsule Corp. building. He just wanted to get out of there. Yamcha watched him go, stewing under what used to be a tree. 'Go to hell, Vegeta.' He pushed himself up angrily, and shot off towards his apartment without looking back. For all he cared, Vegeta could crawl in a hole and die. When he reached his balcony, he shoved the glass doors open, not bothering to shut them behind him and stripped down to his boxers. He was about ready to go to bed, when he figured a nightcap wouldn't be such a bad idea.  
  
Yamcha made his way to his kitchen, and after searching through his cupboards, found a bottle of scotch. He grabbed a glass from the counter and poured himself some, and walked over to his couch. It didn't take him long to finish off the bottle, and by then, he was feeling the effects of alcohol, not to mention an urge to visit the bathroom, which he quickly gave into, by staggering there.  
  
About fifteen minutes later, Yamcha managed to make it to his bedroom, and flopped on his bed. He immediately fell off, but when he realized it, he climbed back on. He couldn't help the dull feeling that the spot next to him seemed painfully empty.  
  
*****  
  
"Hey Vegeta, you okay?" The saiyan prince looked up from his daze. His eyes focused on the blue-haired woman. 'She had asked me something, what was it?'  
  
"Yo, earth to Vegeta, you all right?" 'That's it.'  
  
"I need something to drink. Something strong."  
  
"Rough day of training?" she asked, with agonizing cheerfulness.  
  
"You could say." She walked out of the room, only to return a few minutes later with two large bottles containing something he didn't recognize. "It's either this, or the Chardonnay my mom keeps around in case we have guests."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Tequila. Anyway, they say misery loves company, and even if I'm not miserable, I'll drink with you anyway. I want to celebrate my project, and since my dad and mom are sleeping, you'll do." He only grunted in reply. Bulma got up and walked over to the dishwasher, grabbing two glasses from it, and returned to the table. She sat down and poured them each a drink.  
  
"I'm not really sure how well saiyans can hold their liquor, so I grabbed two bottles." He just grabbed his glass and downed the liquid as fast as he could. The next few went the same way. He looked at her with mild disgust.  
  
"This is the strongest you have?"  
  
"Just wait," she smiled, refilling their glasses. It didn't take Vegeta that many more before he felt it hit him, and it hit him hard. He was beginning to feel a little tipsy, and then he felt completely wasted. Bulma didn't seem to be doing much better. The main thing, was that the ache had ebbed a good deal. The woman's annoying chatter was beginning to sound more pleasant, too. 'I'll have to drink this more often.' As he downed another drink, he began to think that the woman wasn't looking half bad right now. He usually didn't notice.  
  
Bulma sat across from Vegeta, feeling more than just a buzz. It was time for her to go to bed. She staggered to her feet, waiting a moment as she adapted to the spinning of the room. As she stumbled to the back stairs, she turned back to Vegeta.  
  
"I'm. going tah bed. are you?" neither really picked up the slur in her voice.  
  
"Wiff you?" Vegeta wasn't doing much better with his newfound speech impediment.  
  
"Shure, why not?" The prince got up and managed to get over to her, then climb the stairs after her. It was a little hard, but they both made it up. When Bulma found her room, she fell onto her bed, followed by a very intoxicated saiyan prince. Neither one remembered much after that, and they both had a pounding headache in the morning.  
  
A/N: Bet you were wondering how I was going to get Trunks to happen, weren't you? So was I. 


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ.  
  
By: SSLetta  
  
Pairings: Yamcha X Vegeta  
  
Notes: This is my first yaoi (I always just read it before), so this might be a little shaky.  
  
'Denotes thought'  
  
Rating: R, for the friendly men situation, if you catch my drift. A certain friend of mine wouldn't *couchLordesscough* I should probably change it to NC-17.  
  
A/N: Sorry about not updating for a while. This one was a little hard to write, but mostly, I was slacking, and for some stupid reason, I joined track, so I don't get home from practice until 5:30 or 6:00. Oh, and then I spent some time making up weak excuses about why I haven't gotten this done sooner.  
  
  
  
  
  
Yamcha & Vegeta  
  
  
  
*Two weeks later*  
  
"Yamcha, I'm pregnant."  
  
"Pregnant? Are you sure?" She nodded dumbly. "Well, who's the father?"  
  
"Vegeta." Yamcha's face paled considerably, and a look of utter betrayal spread across his visage. 'No! Not him! Anyone but him!' It seemed like forever before he could squeak out a response. "Vegeta?"  
  
"Yes, I don't know what I was thinking! Kami! How did this happen?" Bulma dropped her head to her hands and started crying while Yamcha just stared blankly ahead of him. 'Vegeta!' he thought, ruefully. 'How could you do this to me?' He slowly brought his arms up and hugged himself. He had never felt so. so betrayed, and lonely. He felt angry and sad and sorry. 'Vegeta, my Vegeta! What were you trying to prove? That you don't need me, that you can live without me?' He didn't want to think how Vegeta was no longer his. How he said he'd always belong to him, and vice versa. He didn't want to think about how he had told Vegeta not to come back, how he had ended it. He didn't want to think, for thinking was Vegeta. Eating, sleeping, drinking, breathing- it was all Vegeta. There was no escape, the man had become the essence of his life, and he'd been in complete denial these past two weeks. 'How could I have thought I could live without him?! How can I live?'  
  
Yamcha could feel his eyes welling up with tears. He had told Vegeta those stupid words in a moment of anger, and the saiyan had listened. He had gone out and slept with someone else the moment he was free. 'Why did that someone else have to be my best friend? Why did there have to be a someone else?' It seemed like it was over now. He no longer had his prince.  
  
*****  
  
Vegeta stood outside the room, listening to the muffled cries of the woman, hearing nothing from his mate. He had meant to make her pregnant, so he could hurt the man like he had hurt him. Now , he suddenly wished he hadn't. He had damaged the relationship beyond repair, he was sure of it. 'What was I thinking?' He slumped against the wall and slowly sunk to the floor. 'How am I going to fix this? Whenever these ridiculous humans have a problem, they go to Kakkarot.' He was ready to admit he knew very little about romantic relationships. 'Kakkarot managed to stay married to that nag for how many years, and only Kami knows why. Maybe it's not such a bad idea.' His mind was made up, he would do whatever it took to get his mate back, and right now, Kakkarot seemed to be his best bet. How he was going to keep that baka quiet was beyond him, but he didn't have a lot of options.  
  
As silently as he had come, he left, taking to the air the moment he was outside. It didn't take long to locate the man's power, it was so huge, but to his dismay, he noted Piccolo and Gohan were there too. He darted around the snowy mountain peaks, zeroing in on his target. When he was close enough to see the expressions on their faces, it was apparent they had all sensed him long ago, but remnants of surprise were evident, except for Piccolo, who only wore an annoyed expression.  
  
"Hey Vegeta, changed your mind?" Goku asked, referring to Vegeta's earlier refusal to train with them.  
  
"Don't flatter yourself. I want a word with you."  
  
"Go ahead."  
  
"In private," Vegeta said, resting his eyes on Piccolo and Gohan.  
  
"Sure, Vegeta," Goku said, flying out of earshot, while motioning for Vegeta to follow. When they stopped, Goku turned to Vegeta, an easy expression on his face. "So what's the problem?"  
  
"I. need relationship advice," he mumbled the last part, but Goku managed to discern it.  
  
"About Bulma?" Goku seemed eager as he asked it.  
  
"No."  
  
"Dump them."  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Dump them," Goku repeated, evenly. Vegeta was dumbfounded for a moment, but then he figured he should start over.  
  
"I need you to promise not to tell anyone."  
  
"Fine, I promise."  
  
"I found a mate."  
  
"Bulma?" Goku interrupted.  
  
"No!"  
  
"But Trunks said." Goku snapped his hands over his mouth as his eyes went wide.  
  
"Who is Trunks?" Vegeta asked, annoyance more than ebbing his voice.  
  
"No one."  
  
"Then don't mention him. As I was saying, I found a mate. We had a fight. I was mad and I made a big mistake."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I got Bulma pregnant. Now, my mate. they know."  
  
"Who's your mate? Anyone I know?" He asked, feeling very relieved, but confused.  
  
".Yamcha." Goku stared at Vegeta in shock, disbelief marring his features.  
  
"Yamcha?"  
  
"Yes." Then, to Vegeta's horror, the baka started laughing. It wasn't innocent chuckling, either, it was roaring laughter. "Shut up, Kakkarot!" the prince yelled, anger flashing across his features. Goku stopped with a little difficulty, barely suppressing another onslaught while Vegeta spoke.  
  
"Are you going to help me or not?"  
  
"Yeah, sure, I mean, if Bulma's taken care of, then why not?"  
  
"Why do you keep bringing up that insufferable woman?!"  
  
"No reason. Look, just go back to Capsule Corp. for the night, I'll think of something, and come by tomorrow." Vegeta wasn't too sure.  
  
"You won't tell?" It seemed to Goku that it was more a command than a question.  
  
"Of course not!" Vegeta paused a moment, then shot off. As he flew away, Vegeta couldn't help wondering if he had just made the second biggest mistake of his life. Goku waited until the saiyan prince was out of earshot before letting out his last bout of laughter. When he was done, Goku rejoined his bewildered son and an amused Namek. Goku knew from the look on his friend's face, that the large ears had picked up every word.  
  
"You won't say anything, will you?"  
  
"Only under one condition."  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"I go with tomorrow." As Goku peered at the Namek's smirking face, he began to wonder if he had ever lost that streak of sadism.  
  
"You need that kind of advice, too?" Piccolo face-vaulted at those words, yelling out an enraged, "No!"  
  
"Yeah, I know. I just wanted to see how you'd react," Goku said, smiling as he ducked the namek's fist that suddenly flew at him. The rest of their day was spent in intense sparring, that soon went beyond the capabilities of Gohan, forcing the boy to sit and watch as his father and mentor duked it out, and studying their techniques. It also gave him a little time to try and figure out why Vegeta had come all the way out here to talk to his dad, and then leave right away again.  
  
The prince wouldn't have come to spar, and he didn't come to set a sparring date. If he had wanted to fight, he wouldn't have left, not wait until later. Then, there was also Piccolo trying to restrain his laughter, but letting a few chuckles escape while Vegeta and his dad talked. Obviously, the namek had heard what was said. It must have been something really embarrassing to make Piccolo chuckle. 'What would be so embarrassing to Vegeta?' Something to do with his ignorance of the planet, probably. 'What would make him tell dad? Something unresolved. Something he didn't know how to fix, but could trust my dad with. Maybe Bulma knows, he lives with her.' Gohan would have thought about it more, but a sudden growl from his stomach completely diverted his attention.  
  
*****  
  
Goku flew alongside Piccolo towards Capsule Corp. He had called Bulma that morning to tell her that he was coming over after he had finished breakfast. She seemed a little nervous over the phone, but he had a pretty good guess as to why. After giving Gohan some instructions for a morning workout that he expected to be finished when he got back, he snuck out the back door and ran right into Piccolo. He really hadn't bothered to come up with a back-up plan, and figured that if Vegeta decided to attack, he could transform into a super saiyan and have the namek there to back him.  
  
When they reached the compound Vegeta was nowhere to be seen, but the hum of a gravity machine directed them to him. that and his power level. Goku was about to bang on the door when Piccolo caught his arm. The saiyan looked at him confusedly. "I don't think it would wise to punch a hole in that thing while it's on." Goku nodded then turned back towards the door and shouted out the prince's name, causing Piccolo's hands to fly to his ears in pain. A moment later, the door opened, and Vegeta appeared, scowling. He looked at Piccolo, but spoke to Goku.  
  
"What's he doing here?" He had sensed that Goku wasn't alone long before they had arrived.  
  
"He overheard," Goku said, as if it were the most natural, normal, and expected thing in the world. Vegeta's eyes closed in annoyance for a brief second before he opened them again to stare fiercely at the namek before him.  
  
"If you say anything, I will rip you apart with my bare hands."  
  
"I'm just here for the show." Vegeta merely snorted in reply, then looked towards Goku.  
  
"Well?"  
  
"Well, what?"  
  
"What's your plan?"  
  
"Oh! Okay, so I was up late last night thinking this out, and I came up with something. Whenever Chichi gets mad at me, I have to bring home flowers and stuff, and since Yamcha is like the woman, and women like that stuff, we need to give him that!" Vegeta and Piccolo stared at Goku like he had gone insane for a moment.  
  
"Is that it?!" Vegeta asked.  
  
"No, that took me about five minutes. I was up late last night watching different romance movies and taking notes, oh, and getting advice from Chichi. which reminds me, I have to buy some flowers. Anyway, you have to win back Yamcha, even if we have to get someone to kidnap him for us! Oh, and Vegeta, we may have to fake your death."  
  
"What?!" Vegeta yelled.  
  
"Goku, do you really think any of those ideas will work?" Piccolo asked. "Sure, why not?"  
  
"They're about the dumbest things I've ever heard come out of your mouth." Just as Goku was about to respond, Vegeta surprised them both by suddenly speaking up.  
  
"We don't have any other ideas, so we might as well go with it. Unless you can think of something better, namek."  
  
"Don't look to me for relationship advice."  
  
"Then it's settled," Vegeta said, closing the subject. 


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ.  
  
By: SSLetta  
  
Pairings: Yamcha X Vegeta  
  
Notes: This is my first yaoi (I always just read it before), so this might be a little shaky.  
  
'Denotes thought'  
  
Rating: R, for the friendly men situation, if you catch my drift. A certain friend of mine wouldn't *couchLordesscough* I should probably change it to NC-17.  
  
A/N: Apparently none.  
  
Yamcha & Vegeta  
  
That morning, Bulma didn't see Vegeta around, but that was just as well. She didn't want to see his face again for a long time. Her mother had been comforting when she had told her what happened. Her father was understanding. It was nice to have parents like that.  
  
Now, though, she had to focus on preparations for the kid. Her mother said she would help with that. She needed to shop for baby clothes, designate a nursery, start looking into diapers and toys. It wasn't really anything she wanted to think about right now.  
  
She just wanted to focus on her projects, so she delved into her work. Bulma had her dad move in a fridge a while ago because she didn't like to leave very much when she was working on a project, and she started stocking it well. She had even put in a cot recently so she could sleep down in her lab, if need be. She found herself using these luxuries more and more.  
  
Bulma found herself getting through whatever she happened to be working on faster and faster than she used to get anything done. She rarely left the laboratory at all, and if she did, it was for a change of clothes and a shower. Other than that, she churned out inventions and prototypes like a machine.  
  
She had gotten to more complicated androids, but she found even she needed a break from them occasionally. She never did like to spend too much time on one thing at a time. It was too monotonous and she usually lost interest in the end, and would find herself unable to continue for a while. Variety was one of her secret weapons.  
  
Her latest project had her stuck, though. She was completely stumped. It was related to androids, but she was also using it for training drones to make for Yamcha, since he had improved so much lately. Her current problem was how to keep the machines from running out of power. She couldn't figure out how to keep them small enough to have three or more in the gravity chamber, but still have enough power to last as long as Yamcha or even Vegeta, for that matter. There had to be some way to keep their energy from draining so quickly.  
  
The boy from the future had told Goku that these androids had incredible power levels that were above that of a Super Saiyan. If she could create something the size of a human and give it that much energy. So far, the only way she could figure out how to do that was to start with a human, but she certainly wasn't willing to turn someone into a machine. Gero had figured out how to give a machine that much energy without using humans. hadn't he?  
  
It was that question that kept plaguing her. The more she tried to find a way around it to negate it, the more convinced she was that he used human beings, and if he did, did they know what they were getting into? Were they willing? Did he just kidnap them and perform experiments on them? She had a few restless nights thinking about it.  
  
*****  
  
Vegeta, Goku, and Piccolo were seated around the kitchen table -at least, Goku and Vegeta were. Those two were also busy stuffing their faces with Mrs. Briefs' culinary masterpieces. Piccolo watched in a sort of fascinated disgust. It was after a few meals worth when they finally finished their 'snack' and got down to business.  
  
Goku was chitchatty as usual, and as usual, neither of his companions were, so it was a pretty one-sided conversation. Eventually, Vegeta got annoyed enough to tell Goku where he could go. That was about when things actually got down to business. "What exactly is your plan, Kakkarot?"  
  
"Well, if we're gonna' do this, we're gonna' do it right. So, we'll start out with flowers that I already had sent to him this morning. I didn't leave a name, so it'll keep him wondering, which will draw him in. Then, we can fake your death. then we'll kidnap him, and you can come back and save him!" Although Goku looked pleased with himself, the other two were less sure.  
  
"Goku, wouldn't it be easier to have Vegeta 'die' while saving him?"  
  
"Oh! That's a good idea, Piccolo! Why didn't I think of that?"  
  
"Kakkarot, if we're going to go through with all that, what is the point of the flowers?" Goku looked at the prince blankly for a moment, then tilted his head for a moment while he thought. When he remembered, his face lit up like a light bulb.  
  
"That was from my first plan, I guess I still thought it was a good idea, only now, it doesn't make much sense. Forgot about that. Well, too late now."  
  
"What do you mean, 'too late now'?" Vegeta gritted.  
  
"Well, I already arranged for flowers to be sent to his place every day for the next two weeks." Vegeta looked at Goku like he was perhaps the stupidest man on the face of the planet.  
  
"Goku, how are you paying for that?"  
  
"Oh, I put it on Bulma's credit card. She said I could."  
  
"You told that woman?"  
  
"I said they were for Chichi."  
  
"That's probably the smartest idea you've ever had," Vegeta scoffed. Goku didn't seem to notice it was meant as an insult, as was indicated by the beaming smile on his face.  
  
*****  
  
Piccolo sighed with frustration as he tried pulling the nylon stocking over his head. He looked over at Goku, who already had his on. With the stocking pulled over his hair, it looked like he had an Afro. Piccolo glanced down, looking at his own black clad body, the material slightly loose. He was wearing gloves, which felt odd for his first time wearing something like it. Not an inch of his skin showed, for the color would give away his identity.  
  
"Need some help Piccolo?" Goku asked, his covered face turning towards the large warrior. Even though he couldn't see, Piccolo knew he was smiling that typical Son smile. Without an answer, Goku walked over, and grabbing hold of the stocking in the namek's hands, he pulled it down over the snarling warrior's head. Stepping back to admire his handy work, Goku smiled.  
  
"That looks great, Piccolo! If I didn't know better, I'd never guess that was you!" "Goku, I think you need a new idea."  
  
"Nah, this idea will work great! Right Vegeta?" Goku asked, turning towards the other saiyan who had remained silent throughout this, save for a few snickers and comments.  
  
"You have the answers, not me," he stated in a bored tone.  
  
"See?" Goku said to Piccolo, "Well, I guess we're ready. Sure you're not coming for this Vegeta?"  
  
"Believe me Kakkarot, I have never been more sure of anything in my life."  
  
"Okay. See ya later!" he said, nodding to Piccolo and taking off. The namek shook his head before following. Once they were out of earshot, Vegeta burst out laughing, clutching at his sides as he fell to the ground. He wasn't sure if any of this would work, and as they got deeper and deeper into it, he was less sure, but it was worth a laugh at the very least.  
  
*****  
  
Yamcha stepped out onto the balcony of his apartment, yawning in the morning sun. He hadn't slept well, nor had he the night before. Ever since he talked to Bulma, he had became an insomniac. Unless he drank. He slept fine if he had a few nightcaps, but he never felt too good in the morning.  
  
He didn't feel too much like training anymore, but he did want to check on Bulma to make sure she was all right. Despite the father, she seemed excited about the baby. Whenever he went to visit her, she showed him paint samples for the nursery or cribs, or different outfits. He usually nodded and tried to look interested. He guessed it was just a woman thing.  
  
A couple of times, he had wondered what she would do if he told her that he had slept with Vegeta for a year, or even just once for that matter. She would probably stare at him for a moment and then burst out laughing, thinking he was joking. This was just something he'd keep to himself for a while.  
  
With a little sigh, he lifted into the air, hovering for a moment before taking off. The cool morning air felt good against his skin, and helped to clear his mind. Flying always did help him feel a little more at peace. It was so relaxing.  
  
He hadn't flown for too long when he felt two huge energy levels coming towards him. The kis were familiar. It felt like Goku and Piccolo, but something did seem a little off about them. He was wondering about it when he saw two specks in the distance flying towards him.  
  
As they came closer, he saw they were wearing black, unlike Goku and Piccolo would. After a few seconds, he saw that their heads were covered. It wasn't long before they came to a dead halt in front of him. The one looked like he had an Afro. "Uh. hey," Yamcha said, a little confused.  
  
"Hey," said the muffled voice of the one with the Afro. The taller one nudged him in the ribs. Then, without warning, they both flew at him so fast that he didn't even realize they had hit him until he found himself doubled over.  
  
The rest of the assault was a bunch of blurs for Yamcha. He hardly blocked any of their attacks, and the ones he did were just barely so. He did register a lot of pain, but it didn't last long, because he succumbed to unconsciousness.  
  
When he slumped forward and the smaller one caught him, the assailants looked at each other.  
  
"He improved a lot more than I thought he would," the taller one remarked. 


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ.  
  
By: SSLetta  
  
Pairings: Yamcha X Vegeta  
  
Notes: This is my first yaoi (I always just read it before), so this might be a little shaky.  
  
'Denotes thought'  
  
Rating: R, for the friendly men situation, if you catch my drift. A certain friend of mine wouldn't *couchLordesscough* I should probably change it to NC-17.  
  
  
  
Yamcha & Vegeta  
  
Bulma glanced up at the clock from her magazine. She had expected Yamcha to be at her house by now. He had called to say he was coming over. In fact, he should've been there a long time ago. She couldn't shake the feeling that something was up.  
  
She got up from the armchair she had been sitting in, putting the magazine on the end table next to it. She decided she would check his gravity machine in case he decided to have a quick warm-up before coming in. When she got outside and found it empty though, she figured she should call his apartment.  
  
Grabbing the cell phone that she always kept in her lab coat, which she was still wearing from earlier in the morning, she dialed his number. Bulma's heart sank a little when he didn't answer. She then called Goku's house to see if maybe he stopped over there.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hi Chichi, is Yamcha there by chance?"  
  
"No, and if he was, Goku would be here."  
  
"Where's Goku?" Bulma asked, curious.  
  
"The same place he's been since he got back from space. Off training!"  
  
"Well, thanks anyway.  
  
"No problem," Chichi said, hanging up. Bulma thought a moment, and then dialed Roshi's house. After about two rings, the old martial arts master picked up. "Master Roshi, it's Bulma. Is Yamcha around?"  
  
"No sweetie, but if you want to come over and." Bulma hung up and went back to thinking. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Vegeta's gravity machine. She walked over to it, and rapped loudly on the door, after seeing Vegeta was in it from one of the porthole-like windows.  
  
At first, he pretended to ignore her, but when she kept knocking, he eventually turned off the machine and threw open the door, looking more than a little annoyed. He was about to open his mouth to curse at her, but he didn't think it would do much good. She didn't pay any attention to his attitude and went straight to the point.  
  
"Vegeta, have you seen Yamcha around?"  
  
"No," he said, and starting turning to go back to his training.  
  
"Well, can you sense him and see where he is?"  
  
"Why?" he asked, not turning around.  
  
"Well, he called to say he would be coming over, but he's not here yet, and he should've been a long time ago. I called his apartment, and I called Goku's, and he's nowhere around. I have a bad feeling." This time the prince turned around to face her, his visage unreadable. After a moment of consideration, he rolled his eyes.  
  
"Fine."  
  
"Oh thank you, Vegeta!" He gave her a pointed look that she interpreted correctly and shut up. Then, closing his eyes, he began to try and locate the human's ki. When about a minute had passed, he opened his eyes again and said offhandedly, "I can't find him."  
  
Bulma's face fell. When the saiyan started to close the door to his gravity machine, she ran in after him, and grabbed his shoulders, shaking him frantically. If Bulma had seen the look on his face when she did that, she might have stopped to laugh at him, instead she started pleading with him.  
  
"Vegeta, you have to go find him! He could be hurt or worse! Please, Vegeta, you have to!" After recovering from his momentary shock, he jerked out of her grip and spun around angrily, folding his arms across his chest.  
  
"I don't have to do anything, and I will not be ordered around by a meaningless human!" This outburst only provoked her anger.  
  
"Oh, it wasn't an order, Vegeta! I was pleading, and if you want to keep this gravity machine and a roof over your head with all the food you can eat, you better go off looking for him, and you better go now!" If there was one thing the saiyan prince didn't understand, it was the odd mood swings of women, and like most men, it was a little frightening for him, even if he wouldn't ever admit it.  
  
"Fine, but if you ever ask me to do anything like this again."  
  
"In about two years, you're going to be doing a lot of this, so don't even start with me today! Remember Vegeta, I'm having YOUR kid!" she cut him off.  
  
"Don't try to."  
  
"Go, Vegeta. Now!" she snarled dangerously, and then turned on her heel on walked out before the prince could retort.  
  
*****  
  
Yamcha woke up inside some sort of transparent neon green force field. To his surprise, he found himself completely healed of all injuries, but if someone had given him a senzu bean, he certainly didn't remember it. He looked around, peering through the translucent green energy that kept him imprisoned to what was beyond. It looked like he was in some sort of spaceship. That theory would explain the force field, but it wouldn't really explain why two guys dressed in black with nylon stockings pulled over their heads attacked him.  
  
He saw all sorts of controls around the entire room that he couldn't even begin to guess their purpose. 'Bulma would have a field day in here,' he thought to himself. When he turned around to see what was behind him, he saw a little blue alien sitting in front of a noiseless screen, watching some sort of foreign type scroll down.  
  
"Hey, who are you? Why am I here?" Yamcha yelled at it. It swiveled around on its chair and blinked at him with slanted eyes. For a second, Yamcha thought it couldn't understand what he was saying, but then it answered him in a funny accent that didn't really sound like anything he had ever heard before.  
  
"You may call me Shadef. I am going to dissect you for my research. Don't worry though, I'll make sure that you're asleep when I go ahead with the procedure." That said, it turned back around to stare at its screen. Yamcha's face paled as the words sank in. It wasn't turning out to be a very good day.  
  
"Wait a minute, who were the two guys that brought me here?" The creature faced him again.  
  
"They work for me. That is all you need to know." It swiveled back around and stared at its screen. Yamcha sighed. Then, he looked at the force field itself and reached out to touch it tentatively. When his fingers brushed against it, he received a painful shock and snapped his hand back immediately.  
  
"You will find that it is painful to the touch. I suggest you refrain from doing so," Shadef said. Yamcha scowled, mouthing Shadef's words behind his back. When he was done with that, he leaned back on his elbows and simmered silently to himself.  
  
*****  
  
Goku nodded to Piccolo from their perch on top of the cliff overlooking the spaceship.  
  
"Here comes Vegeta. Do you see how well my plan is working now, Piccolo?" The namek just snorted, ignoring the other man's gloating. In his opinion, it was still a stupid plan. Before long, the other saiyan landed next to them, arms folded.  
  
"That it?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah. Now remember Vegeta, you have to barge in, looking really angry. Then, Piccolo and I will come in, wearing our outfits. We fight you, and you PRETEND to kill us, while suffering a mortal wound yourself. Got it?" Goku asked.  
  
"I still don't understand why I have to fake my death. Shouldn't me showing up be enough?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Let's just get this over with," Vegeta said. The other two nodded their agreement and then all three descended towards the ship. 


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ.  
  
By: SSLetta  
  
Pairings: Yamcha X Vegeta  
  
Notes: This is my first yaoi (I always just read it before), so this might be a little shaky.  
  
'Denotes thought'  
  
Rating: R, or NC-17. Whichever you prefer.  
  
  
  
A/N: I have no story for the day.  
  
*Special thanks to Alice in Chains for "Man in the Box". which I listened to while writing this.  
  
  
  
Yamcha & Vegeta  
  
Yamcha sat miserably on the metal floor, hoping against hope that someone would come help him. He was so lost in his misery that he didn't even sense the huge power level that was near the ship until it had burst through and he felt the shockwave. In an instant, he was completely alert straining his senses, and not believing what they told him.  
  
He felt Vegeta! He actually felt Vegeta! The saiyan prince had come for him. Shadef had fallen out of his chair, and was picking himself up, already yelling at his controls. Yamcha barely noticed the little blue alien shouting out commands to the rest of the ship. He couldn't be any happier, except if he were outside of his force field, then he could be happier, but aside from that, he was pretty damn happy.  
  
Shadef, meanwhile had started running back and forth across the room from one control board to another, letting out a stream of alien curses. He looked kind of funny running around like that, his short little legs unseen through the heavy robes he was wearing. Yamcha was preparing himself to laugh when the alien tripped over them.  
  
Before long, the two dressed in black entered through a mechanical door that slid to the side. Once again, they had nylon stockings over their heads. As he looked closer, Yamcha realized that only one had a stocking, the other, the one with the Afro, had actual pantyhose. It reminded him of something Goku would probably do if for some reason he were ever in a position to do it.  
  
Shadef turned to the new arrivals, face drawn in frustration. His dark eyes narrowed slightly as he talked.  
  
"We have an intruder. According to my sensors and calculations, he should reach this level in about." he was cut short as Vegeta suddenly burst up through the floor, a blue aura surrounding him, "now."  
  
The saiyan prince flicked his eyes over to Yamcha, who was sitting cross-legged, and leaning back on his elbows. Just as quickly, he turned to Shadef. The little blue alien didn't seem worried.  
  
Then, the black clad figures advanced on Vegeta. The three took up fighting stances. It wasn't long before Yamcha could no longer follow their movements. The three were just spontaneous blurs, but he could feel their energy all around them.  
  
In a flurry of kicks, punches, and various energy attacks, Vegeta managed to rid himself of one assailant, the taller one. As the warrior skidded past, Yamcha thought he saw a flash of green. In a moment, Vegeta sent the other assailant to the ground as well. Then, the prince raced over to the control panels and shut off Yamcha's force field. Yamcha felt it would be better if he didn't ask how Vegeta knew which buttons to push.  
  
Before Vegeta could turn back around though, the two in black were on him again. Instead of running, like he wanted to, Yamcha swallowed his fear and ran over to try and help Vegeta as much as he could. When he saw the saiyan thrown back onto a control panel with a particularly hard knee to his abdomen, he felt anger well up inside himself. With a cry of fury, Yamcha threw himself at the guy with the Afro, knocking the man to the ground with a heavy grunt.  
  
Then he rained down powerful, controlled punches on him. He felt the man power up slightly before being thrown off. The far wall stopped him, but when he got up and ran forwards again, Vegeta was up again, and delivered a deathblow to the taller warrior. Purple blood squirted from the wound as the man fell. Then Vegeta turned his full attention on the other man, the one with the Afro.  
  
Yamcha darted forward, but not before each man delivered deadly attacks unto each other. The man in black crumpled and fell right away, but Vegeta stood a moment longer before sagging to his knees. Yamcha reached him them, wrapping the prince in his arms with tears in his eyes. "Don't' go," he said in a whisper choked with tears. He pulled the prince back to look him in the face.  
  
Vegeta smirked up at Yamcha, and reached a torn and bloodied gloved hand up to face, and ran a finger along his jaw line. Yamcha's heart lurched in his chest, as he tried holding back his tears, trying to be brave for his prince. Vegeta coughed and sputtered out some blood, before closing his eyes. His power level nonexistent.  
  
Yamcha couldn't stand it any longer. He lowered his head and sobbed into his prince's battered chest.  
  
*****  
  
He hadn't been able to find Shadef, but he had managed to drag his prince's body out of the ship. Yamcha now carried Vegeta's body on his shoulder as he raced towards where Goku, Piccolo, and Gohan were training. He wished he could do Goku's Instant Transmission technique.  
  
When he finally did reach the area, he found Goku and Piccolo, but didn't see Gohan. He noticed that Goku and Piccolo seemed a little beat up for this early in the day, and Goku's hair was slightly matted, although still in the same impossible shape. They raised their eyes when Yamcha halted in front of them, out of breath and covered in blood and tears.  
  
Vegeta. he's. he's dead. Goku. can you go to. new Namek and. wish him back?"  
  
"Sure! How, though, I mean, what happened?"  
  
"It's a long story." It escaped Yamcha's attention that Piccolo spent the whole exchange shaking his head and rolling his eyes. Goku nodded reassuringly, though, and after taking Vegeta's body from Yamcha, he raised his two fingers to his forehead and disappeared. Yamcha heaved a sigh of relief. Piccolo rolled his eyes again. "Well, I guess now we wait," Yamcha said, exhausted.  
  
  
  
That was pretty short, but that's so you can build up anticipation for next time. *Wink, wink* Well, I think it was a job crappily done, but you're the one who read it. so it's up to your interpretation.  
  
-Letta ( 


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ.  
  
By: SSLetta  
  
Pairings: Yamcha X Vegeta  
  
Notes: This is my first yaoi (I always just read it before), so this might be a little shaky. 'denotes thought'  
  
Rating: R. NC-17, whichever.  
  
A/N: I know I'm a little slow with updating, or anything else aside from eating. and I guess sprinting. But hey, at least I got it out.  
  
  
  
  
  
Yamcha & Vegeta  
  
Goku materialized on new Namek, startling a few of the inhabitants in the process. Once they recognized him, though, they all ran up to greet him warmly. They stopped when they saw Vegeta pushing himself away from Goku and brushing himself off. Goku gave a friendly wave and walked closer to them.  
  
"Hi! I'm Goku. We just need to stay here for about an hour because we faked Vegeta's death," he said, as if this were an everyday occurrence. To say the nameks who had gathered around the saiyans were confused would be an understatement. There was a slight bustle in the crowd as one young namek pushed his way through with a few polite excuses.  
  
"Hey, I remember you! You're Dende!" Goku cried when he saw the boy.  
  
"Yes, and you're Gohan's father, the one who defeated Frieza." There was another round of murmurs at this. Suddenly, a loud rumbling sound erupted into the air. Goku looked a little sheepish and put one hand on his stomach, and the other behind his head.  
  
"Heh. I guess I'm a little hungry. Do you guys have any food?"  
  
"Sure, and maybe you can tell us what's going on," Dende said, gesturing towards the surly prince, who was putting on his trademark scowl.  
  
*****  
  
Yamcha fidgeted nervously, sitting in the spot where Goku had disappeared with Vegeta. It seemed like it was taking all together too long for them to get back. For some reason though, he wasn't as worried as he should be, and it had something to do with a sneaking suspicion of his. He looked over at Piccolo who had started meditating shortly after Goku had left. He was almost certain he was right, but would wait for Vegeta to get back before he said anything about it.  
  
Yamcha lay back on the grass, his arms behind his head. As he closed his eyes, he pushed some air out between his teeth. Within a few minutes, soft snores could be heard.  
  
Piccolo glanced over at the sleeping form of Yamcha. From what he had seen, humans weren't as relaxed as Yamcha was in such situations. 'Maybe he figured out what was going on.' He glanced up at the sky, looked at the sun for a moment, and then glanced back down. 'They've been gone for over an hour. What's taking them so long?' As if in answer, Goku and Vegeta suddenly appeared a few feet away.  
  
"Gosh, sorry it took so long, but we stopped to eat," Goku said, patting his stomach appreciatively. Vegeta walked over to Yamcha, and kicked him lightly awake. The sleeping man lazily rubbed his eyes open and focused on the figure standing over him. Yamcha leapt to his feet and threw his arms around Vegeta protectively; catching the saiyan completely by surprise and making his eyes go wide.  
  
Piccolo coughed rudely, and Yamcha let go of Vegeta sheepishly. Vegeta was trying his best not to smile, but found it harder than he thought, so he settled for a smirk. Goku let out a small chuckle and put on the classic Son grin.  
  
Suddenly Yamcha stepped away from Vegeta, and raised his hand to his chin, as if deep in thought. He received a few quizzical looks, but ignored them. Then, slowly, he spoke.  
  
"It was you two who kidnapped me, wasn't it?" he asked, looking at a very shocked Goku and indifferent namek.  
  
"How. how did you know?!" Goku asked.  
  
"I started thinking to myself how the two who attacked me somehow felt familiar. They would be about your heights. I also figured that with your head stuffed in a nylon stocking, it would look like you had an Afro," he said, looking at Goku, "and when Vegeta came and started fighting you two in that ship, I saw a flash of green on the taller fighter. Piccolo happens to be green. I just have one question."  
  
"Which is?" Vegeta asked, slightly annoyed.  
  
"Why didn't you just talk to me?"  
  
"What do you mean?" Vegeta snorted.  
  
"We could've worked it out."  
  
"Kakkarot said that. I should've known better than to listen to that baka!"  
  
"Well, look at the bright side, Vegeta. Now we won't have to explain to him why Bulma is fixing Shadef's ship!" Goku cheerfully pointed out. Vegeta chose that moment to casually shoot a ki beam at Goku's head. Even Piccolo had to smirk at that course of action.  
  
"So, you really went through all that trouble for me? You sure didn't act like you cared."  
  
"When you've worked for Frieza, you learn to hide your feelings," Vegeta said darkly.  
  
"What about Bulma?"  
  
"That wench? I was drunk."  
  
"You know you got her pregnant, don't you?"  
  
"Can I help it if she's fertile? It's not like I tried. That last thing I need running around is one of those brats!"  
  
"It hurt, Vegeta."  
  
"I think it's going to end up hurting me more. That baka's already asking me what color I think the nursery should be. As if I give a damn!"  
  
"Good point. I guess it's punishment enough."  
  
"Punishment for what?!"  
  
"I just said what!"  
  
"Hey guys, wanna' stay and spar?" Goku called over to them.  
  
"No, I think me and Vegeta will do a little catching up," Yamcha said, winking at the saiyan prince. Piccolo shifted uncomfortably, but Goku just grinned widely.  
  
*****  
  
Bulma watched as Vegeta and Yamcha landed in the front yard. Yamcha ran ahead a little, then spun around and grabbed the neckline of Vegeta's armor and pulled him along. Vegeta threw his arms around Yamcha's waist and pull him in close for a passionate kiss. Then, the two ran out of her line of vision. She turned away from the window and leaned back against the wall, shaking her head and smiling to herself.  
  
"I knew it. Well, at least I don't have to worry about Yamcha anymore. or Vegeta. Now the only problem will be keeping a straight face around them."  
  
*****  
  
Yamcha ran into his awaiting gravity machine, Vegeta right on his heels. The moment he stepped foot inside, Vegeta caught him and wrapped his arms around the taller man's waist, nuzzling his neck and inhaling his sweet scent. Yamcha turned around and claimed his prince's lips in a fiery kiss. Vegeta had enough sense to shut the door before allowing himself to sink to the floor, and tearing his mate's shirt off in the process.  
  
Vegeta positioned his head at Yamcha's hips, and slowly pulled down the restricting fabric that covered the other man. Once having freed him, Vegeta dove in and started licking along Yamcha's thighs, but avoiding the other man's need. Yamcha put a hand on the back of the prince's head and tried to guide him to where he wanted the saiyan to go, but Vegeta only swatted him away.  
  
"C'mon Vegeta! Stop teasing!"  
  
"Oh, is that what you want?" Without warning, Vegeta darted forward, and swallowed his lover completely. Yamcha moaned in the pleasure that rippled through his body. Vegeta smirked around the man's length, and began to slowly bob his head back and forth, swirling circles with his tongue along the way. Vegeta moved a little faster with each stroke, with Yamcha bucking his hips for more. The prince had to grin at his lover's impatience.  
  
Finally, the prince had to relent and give into his mate, sucking and bobbing furiously from the tip to the base with each stroke. Yamcha felt the pressure build steadily within him and knew he wouldn't be able to hold out much longer against Vegeta's talented tongue and mouth. The slick warmth of his prince's oral cavity was nearly driving him mad each time the saiyan darted his head forward.  
  
Yamcha started moaning loudly as Vegeta started sucking harder. The prince was going at a rapid pace, swirling his tongue around the hard shaft in intricate patterns. He brought his head in one last time as Yamcha screamed in release, his knees buckling, as Vegeta swallowed his essence.  
  
Yamcha panted on the floor for a moment, catching his breath as Vegeta removed his own clothing. The saiyan prince carelessly threw his discarded coverings in a pile across the room and stalked over to his mate, a feral look in his eyes. The prince stopped when he stood directly over Yamcha, and then kneeled down and pinned Yamcha's shoulders to the floor.  
  
"I have another idea," Yamcha said, flipping Vegeta onto his back, and spreading the smaller man's legs with his knee.  
  
"What do you think you're doing?" Vegeta growled, both of them knowing his tone was much more curious than mad.  
  
"You'll see." It was then that Vegeta noticed his mate was already recovered. Yamcha smirked down evilly, and leaned down to grab hold of a pebbled nipple with his mouth, and sticking two fingers into Vegeta's mouth to lubricate. After a moment, he removed his fingers, and moved down south. He gently pushed a finger into his lover's tight heat. Vegeta gasped at the sudden intrusion. With a little stretching, Yamcha thrust another finger in to join the first. He felt his prince shudder beneath him.  
  
While his fingers stretched the man beneath him, his mouth worked over his torso, nipping and licking here and there. Running his tongue over the muscled frame, he slowly let his free hand drift down to the front of his mate. In a moment, he was stroking the prince with said hand.  
  
Finally, he positioned himself at Vegeta's entrance, removed his fingers, and then entered. Vegeta gasped sharply, then emitted a low moan as Yamcha began moving slowly, almost hesitantly inside him. After a couple strokes, Yamcha hit something that made his prince thrash below him in pleasure. 'Aha, there's the sweet spot!' Once he got a rhythm going, Yamcha managed to hit the saiyan's prostrate with each thrust. Then, he timed his strokes on his prince's shaft with each of his plunges. He buried himself as deep as he could with each thrust.  
  
"Faster!" Vegeta cried out raggedly. Yamcha didn't need any prompting. He set a fervent pace and ardently kept up his strokes and thrusts. He enjoyed reducing his prince to a needy, helpless, thrashing mess. It meant he was doing his job.  
  
For the second time, Yamcha felt the pressure build inside of him and start to swell. He found himself gripping Vegeta a little tighter and thrust faster as a blue ki aura surrounded them both. He wasn't sure if it was his, Vegeta's, or a mingling of the two. Vegeta reached his climax first, though, having been worked all over, his seed shooting up to cover his mate's sweat-glistened chest as he cried out passionately. Yamcha followed seconds later, screaming his release, and collapsing on top of the saiyan warrior.  
  
After a few minutes, he rolled off and curled up next to Vegeta. A few minutes more, and his breathing went shallow. Vegeta listened to the rise and fall of his mate's chest before whispering into his ear.  
  
"I love you," Vegeta said, softly, and with passion, his eyes swimming with emotion. Yamcha cracked his eyes opened and stared intently at the face of his slightly startled prince. Vegeta regained his composure almost immediately and looked defiantly down at his mate.  
  
"Too late, Vegeta. I already saw it." He nuzzled his prince's cheek, causing Vegeta to let his mask slip, and actually smile. Yamcha pulled back and looked deep into Vegeta's eyes.  
  
"I love you, too."  
  
  
  
A/N: Oh my lord! I think that's the first time I finished a story outside of school! I got a little stuck on it, but I don't think it turned out too shabby. Anyway, how did you like this? Now, I need to start thinking about what to write about next, and now that classes are done for the summer, I can work on writing a little more. Well, that's it for now! 


End file.
